


Life After Death

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Comedy, Death, Demons, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Grim Reapers, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Limbo, M/M, Memories, Mystery, POV Alternating, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Prophets, Reapers, Recovered Memories, Romance, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: What happens after death? Do you actually go to Heaven or Hell? Or do you just end up in the ground while your body slowly rots underneath? Where are we supposed to find the answer to this conflicting question? How are we to determine what happens in the afterlife, if the afterlife exists? It seems like a question only the Grim Reaper knows.For Tweek, he has such questions, and has so many worries about the afterlife and what it really is like. All he wants is some questions. Luckily for him, he might get those questions answered with the help of a reaper who also has some questions himself.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so originally I was going to make this into a one shot and have everything into one chapter, but I felt that would make it too long, I was having a hard time writing the second half of the story, and I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible since it's been awhile since I wrote anything (don't worry, still working on the other stories, just having a bit of writer's block at the moment), so I decided to make this into a short multi-chapter story. I'll work on the second part, but not sure when I'll be done with that, so please be patient.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first part of this new Reaper Craig story!

The room was completely white. There was nothing around me. There was no one here but myself, yet I can feel there is a presence somewhere near me. With every step I made, I can hear the echo of my feet, and yet the strange part of this is that it felt like I was almost floating instead of actually touching the ground.

I looked down at myself, surprised to not see any blood stains on my clothes, nor do I feel any pain on my body. My body doesn’t feel cold anymore, and the ringing in my ears had finally stopped. Still...the bigger question here is...where am I? Looking around, I can see that this place wasn’t Heaven, nor was it Hell. I know I died, that fact is obviously true the last time I opened my eyes. So where am I? I know I’m supposed to go to either Heaven or Hell, but this place doesn’t feel like one of those two. Was there always a third place that dead people go to?

Just...where am I right now?

“Welcome.”

“....” I tensed up when I heard a voice, and yet I couldn’t find who was speaking to me. The voice sounded like it was coming everywhere in the room.

“Do you know where you are?” The voice continued.

“....” I shook my head, unsure if I should actually say something, or if they could just see me.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“....” Again, I shook my head, still wondering where that voice is coming from and who was speaking to me.

“...I see...well...it’s normal for mortals like you to not understand why you’re here. Not saying it’s your fault, but...things...happen for a reason.”

“.....” I was about to ask something, but the voice started speaking again before I could say anything.

“Do you remember your life?”

I was about to say something this time, but stopped. I tried thinking, but it all came out blank and hazy. The only memory I do have was what year I was born, but I couldn’t remember anything else.

I don’t...remember anything. I don’t remember the faces of people I was with, I don’t remember what I did, I don’t even remember where I lived. I don’t remember anything.

“....Do you remember how you died?”

“....” I began to tremble as the one thing I do remember was my own death. The feeling, the pain, everything about it in full detail.

“I see…” The voice spoke, as if pitying me, “well it’s normal for someone like you to not have all your memories. In time...you’ll get them back, but I cannot say when you’ll get them back, or how long they will all come back to you.”

“...Why am I here?” I asked, looking around in hopes of finding where the voice was coming from. “Just...where am I?” I asked.

“Please, hold all questions after I finish asking you questions, but do not worry, I only have one question left to ask of you,” the voice said.

“...Okay…” I said, still confused at what was going on.

“Last question is...do you know your name?”

“...Name?”

“Have you forgotten that too?”

“...No.”

“Then what is your name?”

“....” I looked down as I started remembering the two words that came to my mind in a flash. Two very familiar words. “My name is...Craig Tucker.”

“I see,” the voice said. In a way, I could sense that whoever was speaking was giving me a gentle smile as they looked down at me from...somewhere. “Well...welcome to limbo Craig. You must have a lot of questions, right? Well...now you can ask me everything that’s on your mind, and don’t worry, you can ask me how many and how long you want….we have all the time in the world now.”

“....” Limbo? Limbo? Why was in limbo? Why couldn’t I remember anything but my birth, death, and name? Why did this happen to me? Why? Why? Why?

Why am I here?

At that moment, I fell to my knees and started shaking violently. Tears began to fall down my face as I started crying in pure frustration, sadness, and confusion, all while everything that was being told to me slowly started settling in.

* * *

What happens after death?

Sure, a lot of people, especially those that are religious will say that once you die, you go to the afterlife. One of the most common places people think of would be Heaven or Hell. If you lived a good life, you go to Heaven, but if you lived a scummy and bad life, you go to Hell. Simple.

But...how do we know that’s the real answer? How do we know if there is a Heaven or Hell? How do we know if we actually do go somewhere after death? How do we know that after we die, we aren’t stuck in the ground until our bodies decompose? What if...there isn’t an afterlife and after we die, it’s the end. That’s it. Nothing else.

Where are we supposed to get the answers to this controversial question? How are we supposed to know what happens after death? Who do we turn to? Who do we ask? Just where can we get a definite answer?

“...Dude...you’re kinda overthinking this.”

I frowned as I looked up at my notes and stared at Clyde, “I’m not overthinking anything. It’s a normal enough question that does kinda need some answers,” I said.

“Tweek, if you start saying shit like that to the more religious people, I wouldn’t be surprised if they burn you to the stake and call you a witch,” Clyde said.

“Oh please, no one here would do that….well...most of them wouldn’t do that,” I said, “look, I just need to know the answers to this,” I said.

“But why? You’re not even Catholic or anything. Aren’t you like...into that Buddhism stuff?” Clyde asked.

“Technically...yes...but...even with Buddhism, I can’t help but wonder what is the definite answer here. I mean...look at all the religions in the world. Most of them aim for the same goal, yet that goal is always different. I mean...there’s the whole Heaven and Hell, but then there’s also the whole reincarnation, and then there’s a thing where you reach enlightenment...there are so many different end goals after death, and yet...we don’t know which one is the real answer!” I exclaimed.

“Uh...right,” Clyde said, looking confused. “Tell me again why you’re so concerned with this stuff? You weren’t so paranoid about the afterlife till recently.”

“...Don’t laugh...and I’m being one hundred percent serious here...but...it has something to do with my horoscope,” I said.

“....Pfff..”

“I said not to laugh!” I exclaimed.

“I’m sorry Tweek, but...really? A horoscope? I mean...I know I believe in a lot of stupid shit, but even I wouldn’t believe in stuff like that,” Clyde said.

I couldn’t help but stare at Clyde in pure shock and frustration. This really makes me wonder just how smart Clyde can be at times. “Look, I don’t care if you believe it or not, just know that I believe it, and that it’s going to happen,” I said.

“Okay okay...just...what did your horoscope say?”

“....” The more I thought about it, the scarier it became. I began shaking in fear as I revisited the words that I read that Sunday morning. “In a few days...I shall be meeting the bringer of death,” I said.

“....That’s stupid,” Clyde said.

“Gah! It’s not stupid! It’s serious! Do you know what that means!? It literally means that I’m going to die in a few days!” I exclaimed.

“Well why don’t you just...I don’t know...prevent it?”

“I can’t since my horoscope didn’t specify how I die, it just says that the bringer of death is coming for me,” I said.

“Aren’t horoscopes supposed to tell you your future or something?” Clyde asked.

“That’s not how it works, Clyde, and that’s not the point!” I exclaimed.

“Okay, relax,” Clyde said, holding up his hands. “Look...why don’t I call the guys, have them come over, we can talk, and we just relax. Besides...what your horoscope said could literally mean anything. Maybe it doesn’t mean that you’re going to die...maybe it just means...you’re gonna meet the grim reaper, that’s all,” Clyde said.

“Clyde...the only time anyone would meet a grim reaper is if they are going to die. So by meeting the grim reaper literally means you’re dead,” I said.

“Well who knows,” Clyde said as he sat back in his chair, “maybe the grim reaper will be friendly and not kill you. Anything could happen. Heck, I bet that bringer of death guy can even answer your question,” Clyde said.

I frowned, realizing that Clyde wasn’t taking this seriously. I sighed and stood up. I began grabbing my stuff and started to leave.

“Where are you going?” Clyde asked.

“Home. I really need to think about this, and obviously you aren’t going to help,” I said.

“Oh come on, Tweek. I’m sorry if I don’t believe in the stuff you’re saying, but you really are overthinking things and panicking over nothing,” Clyde said.

“Nothing? Nothing!? It’s my life on the line, Clyde!” I huffed.

“Come on, dude. How about I make you some coffee, your favorite,” Clyde said.

“No thanks. No offense, but...the coffee your dad buys is crap,” I said. I then left.

“Tweek! Come back! What about the game? You promised you’d play with me! Dude! How about we get Token and Jimmy over, I’m sure they can help you out!”

“No thanks, I’m already annoyed that you don’t believe me, and I really don’t want to drag the others into this matter,” I said out loud before finally leaving Clyde’s house.

I sighed as I started walking home, feeling more and more annoyed. Of course Clyde wouldn’t believe me. Hell, no one would believe me. I’m just that weirdo that everyone thinks is over-exaggerating. Even though I still think trying to find the answers to what happens after death is completely logical if you think about it. ...Right?

“Augh...maybe Clyde is right...maybe I am overthinking things. Still...my horoscope is never wrong! Like that time it said I would lose all my money, and my wallet got stolen last week. Nnnngg…”

God, what am I supposed to do!?

“Oh my god! He’s having a stroke!”

“Huh?” I turned my head and was shocked when I saw a man laying on the ground, twitching and foaming from the mouth. Everyone that was around began to rush over and gather around, while someone was calling for help.

“Hello? Please! Someone is having a stroke! We need an ambulance!”

“Oh my god,” I exclaimed as I quickly rushed over. I reached the crowd and saw a few people trying to help the man as best as they could, but nothing seemed to be working. I started to become worried when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

There was a tall guy wearing a black cloak and had his hood up, hiding most of his face. The hooded guy was walking towards the dying man before finally standing next to the twitching body. I watched as the hooded guy hovered over the man before reaching out towards him.

“H-hey! What are you doing!?” I exclaimed. I didn’t know what the guy was doing, but the way he was dressed and how the situation was, I don’t think it was appropriate of him to be standing there and doing something weird while also dressed like the grim reaper. The guy was dying for crying out loud, and I don’t think he would appreciate whatever the hell this weirdo was doing.

“Kid, what are you talking about? I’m trying to save this guy,” one of the helpers said, looking at me with an annoyed look.

“N-not you, him,” I said, pointing at the hooded guy.

The hooded guy stopped what he was doing and turned his head, though I couldn’t see his face that well because of the hood, I did notice something white inside the dark hood, and looking closer, I could see something glowing. A blue glow which appeared to be eyes were staring at me, causing me to freeze in confusion and shock.

“Kid, this guy is having a stroke and the situation is really serious right now, so I don’t appreciate the jokes. If you’re going to be a punk, then go somewhere else, otherwise I’ll call the cops on you for getting in the way of a dire situation.”

“B-but…” I looked around and everyone around me was giving me a dirty look. 

I looked back at the hooded guy and saw him looking at me for a few seconds before turning his attention back on the dying man. I watched as he reached and pushed his hand through the man’s chest. My eyes widened and I was about to stop him, but suddenly, something came out of the man’s chest. It looked like a glowing orb.

“W-what?” I looked around, wondering if anyone was seeing this, but no seemed to notice, in fact, they were all still acting worried for the old man, and it doesn’t seem like they even noticed the hooded guy. “Can...no one see him?” I muttered as I looked back between the crowd and the hooded guy.

Suddenly, I saw the hooded guy lifting up his hand. Something suddenly appeared in the hooded guy’s hand. It appeared to be a giant scythe. My eyes widened as the hooded guy stood up straight and looked at the floating orb. Before I knew it, the hooded guy swung the scythe, cutting what appeared to be some sort of string that connected the orb to the body.

“Shit! I’m losing him!” One of the helpers exclaimed as he tried doing some chest compression.

“He’s not moving!”

“He’s not breathing either!”

“Oh my god!”

I went pale as I stared at the man, seeing he really wasn’t moving or even breathing anymore. It all happened just after that hooded guy cut that string. I looked back at the hooded guy, seeing him staring at the orb that was now floating around more freely. Suddenly, the hooded guy banged the flat end of his scythe, and the orb started changing its shape. Before I knew it, the orb turned into a person, but not just any person, but it looked exactly like the man that was laying on the ground.

“A-ah…” My eyes widened as I stared, not sure what was happening.

“...Mr. Jenkins...it’s time for you to move on,” I heard the hooded figure say.

I stared at the two, completely confused. It wasn’t until the thing that looked like the man started vanishing, fading more and more until he was completely gone. Once he was gone, the hooded guy let out a sigh before he turned around, staring at me again.

“A-ah...ah…” I didn’t know why I stood there for so long, but now that the guy was looking at me again, I realized that this guy wasn’t human, and he might be dangerous. “Oh god…” I started taking a step back, getting more and more scared. The hooded guy continued to walk towards me, staring at me with those glowing blue eyes. “A-ah!” I let out a scream before I started running out of there.

I didn’t look back, I was too scared. What I saw was definitely real, but what was worse was that I was the only one that saw it! What the hell was going on!? Who was that guy!? What was he!? Was he even a human!? Or was he...was he…

The black cloak, the scythe, how he was around a dying man. Was he...the grim reaper!?

I finally reached my house and quickly got inside. I slammed the door and locked it immediately. I stepped back, staring at the door, hoping that that guy didn’t follow me. I clutched the collar of my shirt as I started panicking, realizing what I just saw.

“The grim reaper...I saw the grim reaper...oh Jesus Christ! What the fuck!?” I exclaimed. What was happening!? Why did I see the grim reaper!? Why was I the only one that saw him and not anyone else!? Why was...wait...my horoscope. “...In a few days...you’ll meet...the bringer of d-death…” I went pale and my body went stiff. Dear god...my horoscope came true. The bringer of death is here to take my soul and kill me! Oh my god! “Nnngg…” I began to whimper as I stepped back, hoping that none of this was real and it was all a prank. That those people were pulling some sort of sick joke on me, and that none of that actually happened. That I didn’t see the grim reaper. That I didn’t-

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.

I froze. I slowly turned around and came face to face with the grim reaper, standing right in front of me. I let out a scream. “Oh my god!” I panicked as I fell to the ground. I looked up at him, seeing his blue glowing eyes staring at me. He then started walking towards me, his scythe in his hands. I crawled back, but was soon stopped by a wall. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes as I realized that I was going to die. “P-please! Please have mercy on me Mr. Grim Reaper! I didn’t do anything! I don’t deserve to die! Please! Please spare me!” I begged him.

“....So you can see me…” The reaper said.

I nodded, closing my eyes and shaking in fear, “yes, and I’m sorry if I almost disturbed your work, but please Mr. Grim Reaper...I don’t want to die yet! I’m still so young! I don’t want to die!” I exclaimed.

“....What are you talking about?” The reaper said.

“...Huh?” I opened my eyes and looked at him in confusion. “A-aren’t you here to take my soul and kill me?”

“...What?” The reaper then pulled down his hood and revealed his face. However, I was surprised when I saw that he was wearing what looked like a skeleton mask, yet...the mask didn’t look like a realistic skeleton head, but more like some sort of cute cartoon skeleton. The reaper then pulled the mask off of his face, and showed what he looked like. I was surprised when I saw that the reaper looked human, black hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. If I wasn’t scared and confused right now, I’d say that the reaper was kinda attractive.

“...A-are you...t-the grim reaper?” I asked.

The reaper frowned before letting out a sigh, “technically...I am...but...you can just call me Craig.”

“....” Wait...what?

The reaper narrowed his eyes as he looked down on me, “now...I have some questions for you, Tweek Tweak.”

“...Eh?”

Just...what the fuck was going on right now?

* * *

After calming myself down, both the reaper...er...Craig and I decided to sit and talk. It was more his suggestion since he could tell I was still freaking out about the situation, but sitting while sipping on coffee still doesn’t make any of this less strange.

“...Um...you wanna sit down?” I asked.

“...I can’t,” Craig said.

“What do you mean you can’t?” I asked.

Craig stared at me blankly before he reached out to grab a chair, but his hand only went through it. “See?”

“...Yep...okay...I get it,” I said.

“Look, I’m not even supposed to be here for this long, I’m only here because I need to ask you a few questions,” Craig said.

“W-what kind of questions,” I asked.

“On you know...were you adopted or did your mom have an affair with someone else...or...met someone before she met your dad,” Craig said.

I nearly spat out my coffee, “what the fuck!? No! I’m not adopted, and my parents never cheated on each other,” I said.

“...You sure?”

“I literally have a video of my birth!” I said.

“Well that doesn’t mean you are actually related to both parents,” Craig said.

“I literally have a video of them doing it a few months before I existed,” I said.

“...What?”

“Don’t ask,” I sighed, “let’s just say that my parents used to record their...activities...for fun,” I said, “I still have nightmares when I saw the second half of what was supposed to be my birth video,” I shuddered.

“...Okay…” Craig said, looking uncomfortable.

“Nnng...why are you even asking me that!?”

“Because the only types of humans that can see reapers like me is if you’re half human, and the other half being something else.”

“L-like what?”

“Oh you know...angels, demons...and rarely other reapers like me, but that one is a bit more impossible since we can’t actually touch the living, only the ones that are dying,” Craig said.

“Wait...angels and demons exist...and there are more of you?” I asked.

“Yes,” Craig sighed, “angels and demons exist, as well as Heaven and Hell, and there are more reapers like me. Taking souls to the afterlife is hard work, and with so many people dying everyday, we need more reapers.”

“I-I see…” I said. I realized that I might be able to get my questions answered after all. “...What’s Heaven like? And is Hell that bad as everyone is saying it is? And are both of them really as they are described in books and movies?”

“Hold it,” Craig huffed, “I’m the one asking questions here, and right now, I don’t believe what you’re telling me.”

I frowned, “I’m telling you, I’m human. One hundred percent human! I’m not half angel or demon!”

“Then how can you see me?”

“I-I don’t know! Maybe...God decided to make me have special eyes that can see the grim reapers!?” I asked.

“God would never do that, what’s the point in doing that without a reason? You don’t special to me,” Craig said.

“Jesus...aren’t you being a little harsh here?” I asked.

Craig frowned, “the fact that you can see me goes against the order of everything, and if you can see...you can see other reapers, as well as other beings that should never be seen by the human eye. If you were to exist, there is a chance you can hinder our work, and anything that caused our work to stop or delayed in anyway...we get fucking pissed,” Craig said, his eyes glowing more and more blue, it was almost terrifying.

“I-I would never do that, Mr. Reaper, sir! I promise!” I exclaimed, “please...please don’t kill me!” I begged him.

“...” Craig let out a sigh as he stepped back, “fuck...I really wish I could sit down, this whole situation is giving me a headache.

“....” I stood up, walked over to the other side of the table, grabbed the chair, and pulled it out a bit. “....Um...here go,” I said.

“....” Craig sighed as he walked over and sat down. I pushed the chair forward a bit, then I walked back to my chair, and sat back down. “...Thanks.”

I gave a small smile, “you’re welcome.”

“...Now...tell me the truth,” Craig said.

I frowned, “I am telling you the truth, both my mom and dad are my real parents! My mom would never cheat on my dad either!”

“Still...this makes no sense,” Craig said.

“What do you want me to do!? Take a DNA test with my parents and see if we really are related!?” I asked.

“....Wait...the files! I can just check the files,” Craig said.

“W-what files?”

“Your and your family’s files,” Craig asked as he suddenly summoned three folders out of thin air.

“Woah...cool,” I said.

“Quiet, I need to make sure that you’re telling the truth here,” Craig said.

“Well...what does our file say about us?” I asked.

“Your personalities, blood type, age, relations, and even when and how you die,” Craig said.

“It knows when we die!?” I asked.

“Yes,” Craig said.

“....Well...how exactly do I die?” I asked.

Craig paused, looked up to stare at me, “that’s classified.”

I frowned, “can’t you just tell me! I would like to know about my death!”

“I cannot tell anyone how or when they die, otherwise that will cause problems in the future when you are supposed to die. Such as trying to avoid the things and places on the day you’re supposed to die,” Craig explained.

“Nnngg...I guess you have a point,” I sighed. I knew I’d be the type to probably try to stop my death once I knew how and when I would die.

“....Well...judging from this...you’re right. Your parents are your parents,” Craig said.

“I told you,” I said.

“This still makes no sense though. How are you able to see me,” Craig asked.

“How should I know? I’m still freaking out that I’m talking and having coffee with the actual embodiment of death!” I exclaimed.

Craig sighed and started scratching his head in utter confusion, “this makes no sense...I need to look into this. I’ll come back to chat with you once I find anything, and see if we can do anything about your special eyes,” Craig said. He stood up, his legs kinda going through the chair and table a bit, and began to leave.

“W-wait!” I got up and tried to stop him from leaving, but Craig pulled back, looking at me cautiously, “s-sorry...am I not allowed to touch you?”

“Technically, you can’t touch me at all,” Craig said, “no one, but the dead can touch me,” Craig said.

“Oh…” I said.

Craig sighed as he straightened up, “what is it that you want to say?”

“...I just...please...I need to know about the afterlife. Is it really as it’s described by us humans?” I asked.

“....I don’t know,” Craig said.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” I asked.

“....I’ve never been to Heaven...or Hell,” Craig said.

“What?”

“Look...my job is to be near the soon to be deceased people, take their souls when they’re about to kick the bucket, cut the connection between the soul and their body, and they will go to the afterlife. I have no power on where they go, nor do I even know if they are supposed to go to Heaven or Hell. That’s someone else’s department,” Craig said.

“So...you don’t have any ideas on what Heaven is like?” I asked.

“....” Craig looked down, looking uneasy, “...no. I’ve never even been there for a visit. I have no idea what Heaven is like at all,” Craig said.

“.....” The more I looked at him, I couldn’t help but notice how similar he was from a human. It wasn’t just his appearance either, it was just how he looked, and how his eyes seemed to have some sort of emotion to them. Now that I look at him, he kinda reminds me of that glowing orb when it turned to look like that man. “...What exactly are you?” I asked.

“....What?”

“I’m just...you look...very similar to a soul...if what I saw with that orb coming out of that man was...his soul as you described it,” I said.

“....That’s...also classified,” Craig said.

“....” When I looked at his eyes, he shifted them as he said it. He didn’t shift them when he said he couldn’t tell me how I would die earlier. “...Is it really classified?” I asked.

“....To me it is,” Craig said. Craig took out his scythe and put his mask back on, “I’ll be back to talk to you, but please...do not go up to any reapers you see, since there is a lot of us, and we are wearing the same thing, I don’t want you bothering anyone, and I don’t want any other reapers to know about you quite yet,” Craig said.

“Why’s that?”

“...Let’s just say...there are two types of reapers in the world...and the ones that aren’t like me...well...they won’t be as merciful as I was today,” Craig said.

I went pale, “w...what does...that mean exactly?”

Craig looked at me before looking away. He banged his scythe on the ground and immediately disappeared.

“W-wait! What does that mean!?” I exclaimed, but he was gone.

I just stood there, feeling even more and more confused and scared. I thought talking to the grim reaper would help answer some of my questions, but instead...I was left with more questions than answers. Oh Jesus Christ...what have I gotten myself into!?

* * *

In all my years of working in this job, I have never encountered something so confusing and downright terrifying as a human being able to see someone like me. Just what was this? All these thoughts were running in my head, and I tried my best to find answers, but nothing came up. I know I still don’t know much about this world or how most of anything works here, but even with what little knowledge I have, something like this has never come up, even talking to other reapers, I know for a fact that no human whatsoever should ever see us.

“Was he lying after all?” I wondered, “...no...the files stated very clearly that his parents are his biological parents, and there is no record of an angel or demon being part of their family or anything,” I groaned as I paced back and forth in my room. I sighed as I still couldn’t find an answer, which means I should probably consult with them. “Christ...if they start speaking in riddles again, I’m going to be annoyed,” I huffed. 

I walked over to a gong, grabbed the little hammer thing, and bang the gong as hard as I could. After a few seconds, I could feel the room getting warmer, and sense a presence around me.

“Hello Craig, you need something? If it’s about that soda machine you asked for last week, I’m still working on it, so you need to be patient, and honestly...why do you even need such a thing, it’s not like you actually need to drink and eat anymore.”

I sighed as I looked up, not staring at anything particularly, but I felt more comfortable at staring at something while talking, so the ceiling was the best option. “I have a few questions,” I said.

“Oh? What may they be?”

“...It’s about whether or not humans can see reapers without having the blood of a higher being,” I said.

“You mean...a normal human who has no relations with beings like us or similar?”

I sighed, “yes,” I said.

“Why are you asking such questions, Craig?”

“.....”

“Craig...you must be honest with me.”

“...” I sighed, “I met a human that was able to see me,” I said.

“Really? How...peculiar…”

“Why are you saying that so calmly!?” I exclaimed.

“No need to get angry, Craig. I’m as surprised as you are. Now...you’re saying that this human...actually saw you?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re also saying that this human doesn’t have the blood of an angel or demon?”

“Yes,” I said.

“And there is no strange thing about this particular human?”

“Yes. I can’t find anything about him that could be why he sees me,” I said.

“....Does he hold a threat to your work?”

“...I don’t think so, if anything, he seemed too scared to even dare get in my way,” I said.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“...What?”

“What’s the problem if this human can see you?”

“The problem is because you know exactly how dangerous that can be. You know that other reapers that Death created and weren’t hired like me are more than merciless when it comes to anything they deem as a hindrance to their work,” I said.

“True...those things do not really care for human life, all they care is...well...the afterlife.”

“Please...do not joke...that’s not funny at all,” I sighed, already annoyed, “but you see what I mean? If that human were to cross paths with Death’s reapers, they won’t hesitate to kill him earlier than scheduled, which again...will cause a disturbance in the space and time...thing you guys keep saying over and over. The balance will go all haywire if that ever happens!”

“My...it warms my heart seeing how concerned you are about this matter. Usually, you never really cared about such matters.”

“Only because I would think that type of stuff would have nothing to do with me, and that it might never happen, but it is! I’m fucking involved now because that human saw me first, and I already made a promise to that human that I’d see him again once I find out about anything about this situation!” I exclaimed.

“My...it sounds like you really care about this world and the life of that human. Maybe your heart isn’t as cold as I thought it was.”

“Please be serious. Shouldn’t you be worried since if the balance is out of order, you’d be dead too?”

“Death is inevitable, Craig, and soon...everything will come to an end. Humanity, the lives of animals, plants, the Earth, the universe...it will come to an end...and who knows if this world that God created will last and they won’t just end up moving to the next world...we all won’t last forever...even if us beings here are considered...immortal.”

“....” I sighed, “please...do not give me your philosophical lessons that you can’t help but spout everytime I call you,” I said, “right now...we need to focus on this matter at hand before this world does cease to exist much sooner than we would all want,” I said.

“Yes yes...I shall look into the matter since even I do not know why this particular human can see you and possibly others. Actually...have you confirmed this human can see other reapers like you?”

“I don’t know. There weren’t any other reapers in the area I was in, so I can’t really confirm it, but does it matter? If he can see me, he can see others,” I said.

“Well...please be sure. Even the smallest details can help answer this difficult question of yours.”

I sighed, “fine...I’ll look more closely,” I said.

“Actually...I think it would be best if you kept an eye on this human for awhile...just until I can figure out why this is happening.”

“So...what? You want me to babysit him!?” I asked.

“Yes...keep a close eye, observe him, and even protect him from Death’s reapers until we can figure this out.”

“What about my job as a reaper?”

“Do not worry, Death has many reapers that can take over your work, just focus on that human for a while. Besides...why are you so worried over this job, especially since….you know this job is temporary.”

“.....” I looked down, letting out a tired sigh, “I know...but with how long you guys are taking with your decision, I still need something to do while I’m stuck here for awhile.”

“...I see...well...you won’t be bored now that you have something to do other than reaping souls and sending them to the afterlife. Aren’t you happy? This has been something you’ve been complaining about.”

I frowned, “I know I’ve been complaining about how simple the job was, but that doesn’t mean I actually want something harder like taking care of a human,” I said.

“It’s only for a little while, so relax. Now...if that is all, I shall get to work on this situation and ask around for answers.”

“....W-wait…”

“...Yes?”

“....I um...I have one more question...but it’s not for me...it’s for that human. He kinda asked, and well...since I’ll be seeing him again...I thought I should at least help him get some answers...s-so he’ll cooperate with me better,” I said.

“...And this question...is not something you want to know yourself personally?”

“...Maybe a little.”

“Ha ha ha...I see...you’re very cute when you’re acting all tough yet shy at the same time, Craig.”

I frowned, “don’t say shit like that. Just answer this question if you can.”

“Alright alright...what is it you want to know...or should I say...that human wants to know?”

“....What’s...Heaven like?”

“....That question is hard to answer in a single word, Craig, but here is a summary of what Heaven really is like. Heaven is a place that differs...depending on your beliefs and ideals. It is the same place...yet...is also seen differently.”

“...Huh?”

“Basically...the location of Heaven is the same...but it looks different for each person. Heaven is considered the place everyone wants to go, a place where it’s the perfect little world for each soul that goes to Heaven. So if you or that human were to go to Heaven, you’d be going to the same place, but how you view it will be different...depending on your beliefs. In other words...Heaven is the same for everyone...but it’s also different for everyone.”

“...Same...but different?”

“Exactly.”

“...Christ...why do you guys have to make something so...complicated?” I asked.

“The world is complicated, Craig...yet also simple. God wanted their little world to have the same yet different elements. Things attract, yet also repel. Things are the same...but also different. Things are simple...but complicated. The world is full of ups and downs, different views, different people, and yet...we all live in the same world. The world that God created.”

“....That’s...very confusing.”

“It’s supposed to be confusing, Craig...but I hope you understand.”

“.....”

“Is that all?”

“Yes...that’s all.”

“If you have any more questions or need anything, just ring the gong, and I shall come to you before you know it. It’s always nice talking to you, Craig.”

I frowned, “yeah well...it’s not nice for me whenever I have to talk to you since you’re always saying things that sound confusing to me.”

“Only because you don’t have an open mind, Craig. Maybe with this human...you’ll finally expand your worldview a bit. Have a change of perspective.”

I sighed, “whatever.”

“Goodbye Craig...and please...keep an eye on that special human. It would be sad if one of God’s creations ended up getting hurt.”

“....Don’t worry...I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“You’re a good boy, Craig. Makes me wonder why you haven’t been sent to Heaven much sooner.”

I frowned, “you ask me. I’m the one that’s still waiting in this white, empty space.”

After a few seconds, I felt something changing, and I knew they were gone. I sighed as I looked around in my personal room before I walked over to my bed and sat down. I thought I’d be satisfied with that answer earlier, but I just felt more and more conflicted. It also doesn’t help that I now have to change the routine I was so used to by taking care of a human that shouldn’t have anything to do with me.

To think...years of being dead and then becoming a part-time reaper would lead to this...I think I’d rather stay dead and never known about this world and the afterlife.

* * *

If I can describe the anxiety I feel right now, it would probably take awhile, maybe even two pages if I were to type it up. I haven’t seen that reaper guy since yesterday, and still have no idea when he was going to show up. I’ve been nervous all day, wondering when he’ll show up and what he was going to tell me. Oh god...what if I really am half demon or something, what if my parents aren’t really my parents!? What if that file that was on me was a total lie, and that reaper guy was lying to me this entire time and is actually planning on killing me once he shows up!? Oh god!

“Tweek, if you keep biting your nail like that, you’re going to start bleeding,” Token said.

I looked at him before I stared at my thumb, seeing the nail was now uneven and jagged around the edges. “Ugh…” I groaned as I felt stressed.

“W-w-what’s going on with you?” Jimmy asked.

“Tweek here is having a panic attack about the afterlife,” Clyde said.

“Seriously? Wasn’t it a few months ago when you started worrying about how hotdogs are made?” Token asked.

“Hey, you have to admit that you didn’t know how hotdogs are made too!” I said.

“Yes, but thanks to your little investigation and information hunting, I can never eat a hotdog again,” Token sighed, looking queasy.

“Ugh, whatever! Right now, I’m dealing with something bigger, and problematic to my very existence!” I exclaimed.

“H-how so?”

“Well you see...I…” I stopped. 

Wait...should I even tell them? I highly doubt they’d believe me if I told them that I saw the grim reaper yesterday, and it so happened that I was the only one that could see him. They’d think I’m messing with them. They would never believe me. Not only that, but would telling them cause some sort of problem with the balance and order of things!? Would telling them cause the world to explode!? Oh god, what am I supposed to do!?

“Er...I...um…”

“Well?” Token asked.

“What is it, man?”

“....” I took a deep breath and let out a long and tired sigh, “nevermind. It’s nothing.” It’s best to not say anything until Craig shows up.

The guys looked at each other before shrugging it off. I stayed silent as we continued walking to the local burger joint to get something to eat now that school was over for the day.

“After we get something to eat, we should totally go to my house and play that new zombie game that came out!”

“Sounds good,” Token said.

“I-I’m down,” Jimmy said.

“....”

“Tweek? How about you? Wanna hang at my place after we eat?”

“Oh...um...I guess I wouldn’t-” I suddenly stopped when I noticed a tall figure across the street. My heart skipped a beat as I wondered who that was. From the way they were dressed, he looked exactly like how Craig was dressed. When the figure pulled down their hood and removed their mask, I realized it was Craig. “Um...I can’t! I actually have something I need to do right now. In fact...turns out I gotta do that thing right now, so I’m sorry, but I gotta go. Now!” I said as I started heading to the other side of the street.

“Tweek?” I heard the guys calling out to me, but I ignored them and rushed straight to where Craig was.

I reached Craig and looked at him with a worried gaze. “Where the heck have you been!?” I asked, admittedly, a bit too loudly. I got a few confused looks from people walking by.

Craig sighed, “sorry. I had to talk to Death about a change in my job,” Craig said.

“Talk to….Death? What?” I was confused.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll understand once you’re dead,” Craig sighed.

“That’s...kinda...unnerving,” I said.

“It is what it is,” Craig shrugged.

I sighed before looking at him. I suddenly noticed a few people were walking through Craig, obviously unaware that he was there. I felt a bit uncomfortable as I saw three to five people walking through him, Craig’s body wavering every time someone walked by, making him look like jiggling jello. It also didn’t help that Craig looked uncomfortable.

“Can we...please go somewhere with less people?”

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“It doesn’t hurt or anything, but it still feels weird,” Craig said.

“H-how so?” I asked.

“Know that tingling feeling you get when your leg falls asleep?” I nodded, “imagine that, but ten times worse and across your entire body.”

“Okay...yeah...let’s move somewhere more quiet and private for us to talk,” I said. 

I looked around before guiding Craig to the nearby park, knowing it’ll be less crowded around this time. Once we reached the park, I turned my full attention back to Craig, and immediately began questioning him.

“So...found anything?”

Craig sighed, “nothing. I already have someone looking into it, but I’m not sure when they’ll get back to me,” Craig said.

“Why is it taking time!? Shouldn’t you guys have all the answers or something!?”

Craig frowned, “hey...even the beyond isn’t technically perfect, so it’s going to take time. Be patient,” Craig sighed.

“Nnngg...but I’m freaking out. The fact that I can see the grim reaper, and that you said there is another type of grim reaper that would kill me if they knew I can see them!” I exclaimed, already panicking.

“Dude, relax. Jesus…” Craig said.

“How can I relax when all of this is insane and weird!” I exclaimed.

Craig sighed, “look, nothing is going to happen to you as long as I keep an eye on you from now on,” Craig said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“...Let’s just say...instead of reaping souls like I’m supposed to...until we can figure this out...I’m going to be keeping an eye on you, and protecting you from any of Death’s reapers if they happen to be nearby,” Craig said.

My eyes widened, “r-really?”

“Yes,” Craig said.

“So...you’ll make sure nothing comes to get me?”

“I’ll try my best, but yes,” Craig said.

“Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” I exclaimed, feeling relieved. I was about to hug him, but my hands suddenly went through him, and his body began jiggling again.

“Please...stop trying to touch me,” Craig said.

“Sorry,” I said.

“Look, for now until we get the answers we need, why don’t we try learning a bit more about your weird ability,” Craig said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well after doing a bit of research yesterday and getting some info by asking around, I realized that there were humans that could see entities like us. They were mostly those that were seen as prophets, messengers of God,” Craig said.

“So you think that...I’m possibly a prophet?” I asked.

“It’s hard to say since one, God has no reason to have a prophet anymore, and two, usually the prophets only receive messages from God or angels, they don’t actually see them, nor were they able to see other beings like reapers,” Craig said. “Still, it’s the only lead we have right now, so let’s just theorize that you’re possibly a special type of prophet,” Craig said.

“Well even so, what’s the point in me being a prophet, or being able to see you?” I asked.

“That’s what I’m still trying to figure out,” Craig sighed, “like I said, this makes no sense, and I highly doubt God would randomly make you a prophet without a reason, but this is all I have for now until I get anything back from the higher ups, so for now...let’s just test out this theory and help find the answer quicker.”

“O-okay...so...what is it that I need to do?” I asked.

“....Well...let’s see if you have some sort of connection with animals,” Craig said.

“....What?” I stared at him, confused.

Craig sighed, “you’re heard about Noah’s Ark, right?”

“Yes, but why animals?” I asked.

“Well Noah brought a pair of every animal he could gather into his ship. Imagine how he must have been connected to those animals to bring all of them onto his ship, and make sure none of them try to eat each other,” Craig said.

“I...guess?” I said, “but do I really have to have a connection with animals? That kinda sounds like you’re trying to convert me into a Disney princess right now,” I said.

“At least you’re not going to walk around the forest, wearing a dress, and singing all the time,” Craig said. I frowned. “Look, we just need to do it just to make sure. I know it sounds stupid, but if we want to get the answers sooner, we just gotta do it. Okay?”

I sighed, “fine,” I said. “I guess we can go to the pet shop and see if I’m connected to any of the animals there,” I said.

“Good plan,” Craig said.

I let out a tired sigh, I still couldn’t believe I’m doing this. Still, if this was going to help get answers quicker, then so be it.

As I was about to walk across the street, I suddenly heard a car honking loudly. “Watch out!” Craig exclaimed. I saw him trying to grab me, but his hand went through my arm. Realizing what was happening, I jumped back, falling to the ground, just as a car sped by, nearly hitting me.

“Oh Jesus!” I exclaimed as I realized I almost got hit. I quickly stood up and shouted, “slow down, maniac!” I exclaimed. “God...I really hate speedy drivers who disregard the safety laws of the road! That guy could have run me over if I haven’t noticed much….” When I looked back at Craig, I saw how pale he was. Well...he was a lot more pale than normal. “Hey...you okay?”

“....”

“...Craig? Craig!” I snapped my fingers, and Craig finally snapped out of it.

“H-huh?”

“You okay? You were frozen there,” I said.

“...I’m fine...let’s just go...and please be careful when walking across the street,” Craig said.

“I will...but would that even matter considering I’m not supposed to die until later?” I asked.

“True...but that doesn’t mean the possibility of you dying earlier than scheduled isn’t possible, and if that happened, let’s just say the world will end just like that,” Craig said, snapping his fingers.

I gulped and nodded my head, “I’ll be extra careful with each step then,” I said.

“Good. Now lead the way,” Craig said.

“Right,” I said.

We continued heading to the pet shop in silence. I, of course, made sure to be careful and looked both ways when crossing the street. However, I couldn’t help but think about how Craig looked when that car nearly ran me over. It kinda looked like he was more scared than he should have been. I wonder why?

* * *

We reached the pet shop and I was about to go in, but stopped when I noticed that Craig was following. “You're not coming in?” I asked.

“You wouldn’t want me to go in there,” Craig said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

With a sigh, Craig walked past me and entered the shop, and immediately the animals inside started going crazy. Dogs barking, cats hissing, birds squawking. It was insane. 

Craig quickly got back out and looked at me, “that’s why. Animals are able to sense things that humans can’t normally see, so of course...seeing me, a being that is connected to death...let’s just say...you won’t be able to connect to any animals if they’re all freaking out while I’m around.”

“I-I get it,” I said, “but what should I do? I don’t even know the first thing about connecting with animals,” I said.

“Didn’t you have a bird when you were a kid?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, but that was when I was ten and my bird immediately flew out when I accidentally left his cage open. Ever since then, I never owned another animal because I was afraid they’d run away,” I said.

“Look, I’ll stand right here by the window where I can keep a close eye on you, if you have any problems, just look where I am and I’ll try miming what you need to do, okay?”

“O-okay...I just hope the employees in there won’t think I’m a weirdo,” I said.

“At this point, people walking by and listening to you probably already find you a weirdo since they can’t see me,” Craig said.

I frowned, “not helping,” I said.

Craig sighed, “just get in there and start being friendly with the animals,” Craig said.

“Alright alright…” I sighed as I went inside and started walking around the shop. “Let’s see...um…” I looked around a bit, wondering what I should start with. I looked at the window where I could see Craig, and saw him pointing at where the dogs were. “Right...dogs should be easy. They’re normally friendly animals,” I said to myself. I walked over to where the dogs were. “Hey there guys, aren’t you cute and fluffy?” I said.

The dogs all started wagging their tails and sniffing at me, barking playfully. I smiled and started wiggling my fingers in the pen that they were in, and went in to pet one of them.

“Aw, aren’t you guys so adora-” one of the puppies bit my hand, very hard. “Ouch!” I yelped as I pulled my hand back, and held my hand close to my chest. I looked down, seeing the bite mark.

“Sir, are you alright?” One of the employees asked.

“I-I’m fine…” I said, at least the puppy didn’t bite hard enough to break skin, but that still hurt.

“Be careful, sir. Most of the dogs here are in their teething stage, so they do tend to bite, and the puppies are known to have sharper teeth,” the employee said.

“N-noted,” I said as I started walking away from the dog section. “Maybe I should try another animal,” I muttered. Maybe I should pick something that won’t bite my fingers off. “Oh...cats are more chill. Maybe cats are better,” I said as I walked over to the cat section. I crouched down and admired some of the kittens there. I smiled and went over to pick up one of the kittens to have a better look.

“Wait, sir! Don’t pick up that one! That one is more-”

“Gah!” I dropped the kitten, which thankfully landed on its feet and scurried off to hide in one of the hiding spots, but the kitten scratched my hand, causing it to bleed a bit.

“That particular kitten is a bit nervous around people, so it might scratch you,” the employee said.

“G-got it,” I said as I got up and tried to stop my hand from bleeding.

“I-I’ll go fetch you a bandage, sir,” the employee said.

“Thank you,” I said.

Once the employee left to get a bandage, I walked back towards the window. I realized that this wasn’t working, and that I do not have a connection with animals.

“Craig, this isn’t working, maybe we should stop,” I said, holding up my hand. “....Huh?” When I looked up at Craig, I noticed that he was crouched down and eyeing at the guinea pigs that were being displayed by the window. I noticed how his eyes were glued to the guinea pigs running around, particularly at one that was staring back at him. “...Hm….” I looked at him and couldn’t help but kinda find it cute how he was so transfixed with the guinea pigs.

“Sir, I got you a bandage, but we should probably wash your hand so it won’t be infected,” the employee said.

“Thanks,” I said. Before I followed the employee to get my hand washed, I looked back at where Craig was, and then at the guinea pigs. “Um...hey...how much are those guinea pigs?” I asked.

“Are you looking to buy one, sir?”

“...I...think so,” I said.

The employee smiled, “well sir, I wouldn’t mind telling you everything you need to know in caring for a guinea pig, as well as what type of food you should feed it, their lifespan, and how to properly groom your guinea pig.”

“Oh, that would be great. Thanks,” I said.

“I’ll tell you everything you need to know...once we clean your hand of course,” the employee said.

“Right,” I said, still feeling the stinging pain on my hand.

After getting my hand cleaned and bandaged, as well as getting all the info and supplies I need, I left the store with a new friend. I walked over to Craig, who looked at me, surprised that I was holding the box where the guinea pig was in, but didn't say anything about it.

“So...how did it go?” Craig asked.

I frowned, “how do you think? I got bitten and scratched, both on the same hand. I’m just glad none of those animals had rabies, otherwise I’d be getting so many shots,” I said.

Craig sighed, “okay, well I can see that you do not hold a special connection with animals, but that doesn’t mean the prophet theory is out yet. There are prophets that didn’t specifically have anything to do with animals, so we should keep finding out what other things you can do for now,” Craig said.

“Right,” I sighed, “but I hope it’s something that doesn’t involve my hand getting injured, or….any other parts of my body getting hurt,” I said.

“...I cannot say...so we’ll have to see...and be very careful,” Craig said.

I didn’t like the answer, but I just sighed, seeing there isn’t much I can do about it. “Oh, and here,” I said, holding up the box where the guinea pig was in.

“....What?” Craig looked at the box, confused.

“It seemed like you like the guinea pig, so...I thought I buy it for you,” I said.

Craig frowned, “why would you do that?”

“Well...I just saw how you seemed to like the guinea pigs, and since you are going out of your way to help me and stuff...I thought I’d do something nice for you and get you a friend,” I said.

Craig sighed, “you shouldn’t buy something like a living animal as a token of thanks to me, and there’s nothing to be thankful about. I’m doing this because I have to,” Craig said. “Besides...what am I supposed to do with it? It’s not like I can actually touch it, and it’s also not like I can take it with me.”

“...R-right...I didn’t think about that. I just assumed you’d take it to the underworld...or...wherever you came from,” I said.

“I can’t,” Craig said, looking sad, “I can’t bring anything with me that’s still alive, and this guinea pig still has a lot of life in it, so it would be selfish to bring it back with me,” Craig said.

“....I see,” I said as I hugged the box closely to my chest. Ugh...why didn’t I think this through? Christ...why do I always do things without considering the consequences or if it might actually work! Ugh...I’m just embarrassing myself now!

“....Still...considering we will be seeing each other more often for a while...it would be nice to see this little guy whenever I come and visit you,” Craig said.

“R-right!” I said, feeling excited, “and since I did buy it a cage, toys, and food, I can just take care of it, and whenever you come over, you can see and play with it when we have free time!”

“...Are you sure you’re up to it? Didn’t you say you were uncomfortable with getting another pet ever since your last one flew away from you?” Craig asked.

“....” I looked down at the box, feeling the guinea pig moving around inside. I looked back at Craig, seeing him eyeing the box, but looking at me with a concerned expression. I took a deep breath and nodded, “not going to lie...when Polly flew away...I was really young back then and didn’t know any better...but maybe this time...I can be a bit more responsible in taking care of another living being,” I said.

“That’s...very mature of you to say,” Craig said.

“Yep...and besides...I already spent like thirty bucks in getting this guy as well as the supplies I need, and I’m sure the store doesn’t do refunds,” I said.

“...Right,” Craig chuckled.

I smiled, “I guess that makes us co-owners of this little, but since I bought him and the stuff he needs...why don’t you name him since you seem to like him the most?”

“Me? Name him?” Craig asked.

“Why not?” I smiled. I opened the box so Craig could see the guinea pig inside.

Craig looked at the guinea pig, smiling as he saw it running around inside the box. “Stripe.”

“...Stripe?” I asked, confused, “but...it doesn’t have a stripe pattern...and I’m pretty sure guinea pigs don’t have stripes on their fur,” I said, “why Stripe?”

“.....I…” Craig looked up, confused, “....I don’t know. The name just...came to me,” Craig said.

“....Okay?” I said, still confused, but shrugged it off. “Why don’t we head to my house and have this guy settle, then we can discuss what we should do about our situation another day,” I said.

“Alright,” Craig said.

I nodded and started walking home with the guinea pig in my arms. Craig followed close behind, looking a bit more happier than he was before.

“H-hey...walk carefully. I don’t want you upsetting him,” Craig frowned.

“I’m walking as carefully as I can! I’ve never held a small living being before, and it doesn’t help that this little guy is in a large box,” I said.

“Still, be careful. Guinea pigs don’t like to be shaken around so much,” Craig said.

“Jeez, I didn’t know you were such a guinea pig expert,” I said.

“I’m not...at least...I don’t think I am,” Craig said, looking confused.

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“....Can’t...say,” Craig said.

“....”

Huh...there may be more to this reaper than I thought.

* * *

Everything was a blur to me. The room was quiet aside from a few faint noises that were happening somewhere else. It was warm, even though the room appeared to be decorated with blue coloring. Now that I think about it, it seemed the room had a bit of a space theme to them, the ceiling was heavily decorated with what I can guess were star stickers.

“Craig…”

Yes? Who were you?

I saw a woman standing in front of me, it appeared she had blonde hair and was wearing red lipstick. However, I couldn’t see most of her face, it was all blurred out.

“Who are you writing to?”

….A friend. I was writing to a friend...I think.

“Oh? A friend? Are they part of that pen pal program that your class is doing?”

...Was it? I don’t remember.

“What’s your new friend’s name, honey?”

My friend...what...what was their name? Why can’t I remember their name? Just...why can’t I remember anything. Where am I? What is this? Who are you? Why can’t I remember you?

I opened my eyes, startled at what I was dreaming. My head was pounding and I felt sick. I sat up from my bed, wincing in pain as my head continued to ache, but after a few seconds, the pain finally resolved, and I let out a tired sigh.

“...Was that...a dream...or a memory?” I muttered. It must have been a memory, why else would my head be hurting so much? “....Ugh…” I frowned before getting up. I walked over to the gong and immediately banged on it, waiting for them to show up.

“Hello Craig...do you need anything?”

“How’s the search going?”

“Impatient as ever, aren’t you?”

I sighed, “well you know I hate waiting ever since I came to this place,” I said.

“I know...but patience is key in order to keep things orderly.”

“That’s bullshit,” I said.

“Think as you may, but if you want results that are true and correct, you must be patient. You might get the results quicker if you told me what you found on your end.”

I sighed, “I think he might be a prophet,” I said.

“A prophet? God doesn’t do prophets anymore ever since humanity started to develop into a more sustainable society, and there really is no need for a prophet when there haven't been any problems that humanity needs to solve...well...problems that don't involve God anyways.”

“Well it’s the only answer I have as to why he can see me,” I said.

“Well if it’s the only thing you can go with, fine...but I highly doubt the human you are with is a prophet.”

I sighed, “yeah well...let’s just go with it.”

“Anything you found so far to prove this theory of yours?”

“....Sorta. I tried doing that thing with animals...doesn’t seem like the animals have a special connection with him.”

“Animals? Are you trying to turn him into a Disney princess or something?”

I frowned, “very funny.”

“Only trying to get a laugh out of you. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh ever since you got here.”

“Please be serious,” I sighed.

“Alright. Well...let’s see...even if the animal thing didn’t work, that doesn’t mean he’s not a prophet...though I still don’t think this human is a prophet. If he was, everyone would have known about it by now.”

“Well we'll see. I still have other tests he needs to do just to confirm this theory,” I said.

“Well good luck. I’m still asking around and looking into this matter, but it’s taking awhile. Which reminds me...I should probably get back to that right now. If that’s all then-”

“Wait!” I exclaimed.

“...Yes? Something you want to say?”

“....Why can’t you tell me about my past life? Why is it so hard to just tell me what I don’t remember?” I asked.

“...Craig...I said before...you’ll get your memories back soon enough. It just takes time, be-”

“I don’t want to be patient! Getting back my memories is taking forever, and not very consistent! I don’t even know if I’m supposed to trigger them somehow, or if they just come in randomly! I’m so tired of waiting and trying to figure out who I am and what I was! I’m also tired of not even knowing what my own mother’s face looks like!” I exclaimed.

“Craig...I’ve said this before, but if you get all of your memories at once...you’ll suffer. Imagine all those pains and headaches you get from having one memory back. If you get back all of your memories at once...that pain will get harder and harder for you to handle, and your head might explode.”

“So what? I’m dead already, remember?”

“....Craig...if you were to gain back all your memories at once...your heart won’t heal. That’s why you’re here. You feel...resentment towards someone.”

“...So what?”

“Craig...if you do not let your heart heal in time, slowly and less painfully...your chances of going to Heaven will decline.”

I frowned, “oh really? Okay...so...if I don’t have all my memories shoved into my head all at once...I’ll still have a chance to go to Heaven?”

“Yes…”

“Well how do you know if I’m actually going to Heaven? You guys are still taking your sweet ass time to determine where I need to go. I still have a chance that I might end up in Hell, even without the need of having my memories back!”

“Only because your heart still resents someone.”

“Fine! Then who do I resent! If I figure out who I resent, then maybe I can stop resenting them!”

“....I can’t tell you.”

“Why not!?”

“Because the person you resent...is also the person you care about in the whole world.”

“That makes no fucking sense. Why can’t you just give me a straight answer!?”

“The reason limbo exists Craig is that souls that can’t determine where to go must go through their own personal journey in order to find out who they really are on the inside. A good person...or a bad. I ask you this, Craig...can you stop resenting so you can be a good person and a bigger person? Or...is this resentful heart of yours too strong that you can’t be a good person anymore...and you’ll end up being a bad person for wanting pain and suffering on that person you hate the most...even if that person is also the one you love the most?”

“Enough with the goddamn riddles and just give me a straight answer!” I exclaimed.

“You need to find peace, Craig. That’s what death is. Finding peace...and accepting your fate. Let go of past miseries, and be content that you’ve reached the end.”

“....You know that no one can actually be content once they reach the end of their life. No matter how many people finished everything on their bucket lists, there’s still things people wish to see and do, especially when the world is constantly growing.

“Yes...but you and I both know that one day...the world will stop growing, and that’s when it reaches the end. So it’s best to be content with what you’ve done so far, and be happy that you’ve made some sort of impact in the world of the living.”

“....” I sighed as I sat back down on my bed, feeling more frustrated than ever. I don’t even know why I still try getting answers from them, they aren’t giving me anything at this point.

“...I should probably leave before I make you more angry...but before I go...is there anything you would like for your little room? I’m almost finished with that soda machine, and was wondering if you have something else you would want while you’re staying here?”

“.....Star stickers…”

“Hm?”

I looked down, feeling embarrassed, “I’d...really like some star stickers...please.”

“....I don’t think...that would make you satisfied.”

“Why not?” I asked.

“It’s just...the room you are in is completely white...and...the star stickers I know you’re thinking about is one of the glowing ones, right?”

“Yeah?”

“....Well...a white room that never goes dark, along with star stickers that are normally white...wouldn’t they be hard to see?”

“.....”

“....I can get you colored ones if you like.”

“...No...they wouldn’t be the same,” I sighed as I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

“Keep working hard on that human, Craig. Sooner or later...you’ll get all the answers you seek.”

“Yeah yeah,” I sighed as I rolled onto my side and just stared at nothing in particular.

Once I felt that they were gone, I just laid there, feeling more and more angry. Why did I come here without most of my memories? And how come that bastard can’t give me a straight answer for once?

So many questions that I have, and yet no one was willing to give me answers. Just...who the hell do I resent so much that I hate them...yet also love them? Does such a person even exist for someone like me? Why won’t anyone tell me anything?

Why...do I have to go through so much in order to finally be put to rest?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp folks, here is the final part. Though I'll admit that this one doesn't have he reaper Craig aspect as much as the other stories did, I'm still glad with how this one came out, even if I had some struggles in writing some parts here and there, but oh well, it is what it is. So I hope you enjoy the last part of this story, and have a wonderful day!

I was currently sitting in my room, watching Stripe in his cage. I frowned as I stared at him, seeing him just laying there, not once touching his food. I sighed as I tapped my fingers on my table, watching Stripe as carefully as I could, but growing more and more worried.

What was I doing wrong? I read everything I could find about taking care guinea pigs online, I asked the employee at the store what guinea pigs need and the types of food they like, I made sure to get Stripe the biggest and spacious cage he has, I bought the best guinea pig food I could get, and I even got Stripe some toys to play with. So why wasn’t he eating or even acknowledging me?

“Come on...you gotta eat. You were eating so well yesterday,” I muttered. What was different about today compared to yesterday? The little guy had so much energy when I bought him yesterday, but now he’s just laying around and not even looking at me. Did I do something wrong? Did I upset him somehow? Why does he hate me? “Come on...please eat...I don’t want you starving. Is it the food? Do you not like the food? I can get you something better if you want…” Stripe continued to have his back towards me. I felt like crying. “Why…” I groaned as I banged my head on the table, feeling defeated.

This was a mistake. I know I bought him mostly for Craig since it seemed like he likes guinea pigs, but if I had known I’d be the one taking care of him, I would have been more responsible and think things through a bit. I have no idea how to take care of a guinea pig, let alone another living being! I already failed as a pet owner when my pet bird flew off because of me, and now the first pet I get in years already hates me and is starving itself.

“Are you sick? Oh please don’t be sick! Craig will be so sad if he knows you’re sick!” I said. At the mention of Craig, I noticed Stripe’s head perking up a bit. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. “Do you...miss Craig? Is that it?” I asked.

Stripe slowly turned around and looked at me. He started twitching his nose as his eyes darted around, as if he was searching for something.

“That’s it, isn’t it? You miss Craig,” I said, feeling a bit relieved, yet also a bit upset that Stripe prefers the grim reaper over me. “D-don’t worry, Craig will be here soon,” I said. Stripe looked at me before lowering his head and laying back down, once again not looking at me. I frowned, “god...where the fuck are you, Craig?”

“I’m right here.”

“Gah!” I jumped, causing my knees to hit my desk. I fell to the ground, hissing in pain as I clutched my legs in pain.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” I groaned as I glared at him, “when did you get here?”

“Just now,” Craig said.

“Yeah? Well please don’t pop out of nowhere, you scared the living shit out of me,” I said.

“Sorry, I was just rushing to get over here since I want to get to work on testing our theory, but since I know you’re busy with school and stuff, I thought meeting you at your house would be better so you won’t be seen as a weirdo talking to thin air,” Craig said.

I sighed, “I get it, but you nearly scared me to death,” I said.

“Don’t worry about that. Your death doesn’t involve being scared,” Craig said.

“You know what I mean! Just...please...if you’re going to show up, give me a heads up or something,” I said.

“...How? You know I can’t actually touch anything, right?” Craig said, “so knocking on the door won’t be easy,” Craig said.

“I don’t know...just think of something! I really don’t want to get jumpscared by you,” I said.

Craig rolled his eyes, “fine. Whatever. I’ll think of something,” Craig sighed. Craig then turned his attention to Stripe. “Hey little guy, miss me?” Craig said as he crouched down.

Stripe immediately got back on his feet and started moving closer to Craig, only stopping when he was already near the wall of his cage. Craig smiled as he placed his fingers inside the cage, and Stripe immediately leaned towards his fingers. Even though Craig’s fingers were kinda going through Stripe’s bodd, Craig moved his fingers a bit as if trying to pet him.

I frowned, “unbelievable! I’m the one taking care of him and pretty much raising him on my own when you’re not here, but he doesn’t even let me go near him, and would rather have you petting him even though you technically can’t touch him!” I said.

“He probably doesn’t trust you,” Craig said.

“...What?” I asked.

“He probably doesn’t trust you,” Craig said once more.

I frowned, “and he trusts you? Someone who brings death?”

Craig shrugged, “I guess Stripe just senses that I’m a good person and isn’t here to take his life or anything. So he trusts me,” Craig said.

“Well...how do I get him to trust me? I am the one spending all my money to take care of him,” I said.

“You gotta think it this way. You can be as kind to an animal as much as you want, and even try to show your love for them, but not all animals are going to accept your love immediately. It takes a lot of time and effort. Guinea pigs aren’t like dogs, so they won’t love you immediately, but they are still social animals that do crave affection,” Craig said.

“Well...I’m trying to show that I like him,” I said.

“Are you? Or is it more that you’re forcing your ‘love’ to him, and he can sense that what you’re doing is force and not natural. To him, he might think you don’t actually want to spend time with him, which is why he’s not trusting you,” Craig said.

“Well what am I supposed to do then!?” I exclaimed. I sat down on my bed, gripping my hair, “...I haven’t owned a pet in a long time, remember? And the first pet I had flew away from me...he didn’t even look back as he flew off,” I said.

“Well...I’m sure he wouldn’t look back because that just sounds like something you’d see in those cheesy soap operas on TV,” Craig said.

“That’s not the point!” I exclaimed, “the point is...I am having a hard time taking care of another living being...I can barely take care of myself as it is,” I said. “I mean look at me! I’m always worrying about things, I can’t brush my hair properly, my clothes always have wrinkles, I have a terrible sleeping schedule, and I’ll admit...I drink way too much coffee! How can I be trusted in taking care of a guinea pig if I can’t take care of myself that well?”

“...You say you’re not taking care of yourself that well...but I think you’re doing alright,” Craig said.

I frowned, “are you kidding me?”

“No,” Craig said, “I mean it. Though I can’t say how you die, I can tell you that you do live a long time, which could only mean that you’re able at taking care of yourself, at least a tiny bit.”

“Yeah right...I probably live long because I’m just struggling to survive, that’s all. That’s not taking care of myself, that’s just survival,” I said.

“Hey...living in general to me is surviving from all the unknown elements. Anything can happen in your life. Good or bad. You could get hit by a car one day, or die of cancer in the next few months. For us reapers, we know exactly when and how people are to die, but for you humans, you don’t know anything about the future or how you’ll kick the bucket, and yet you continue living. You continue surviving all the unknown elements in the world because that’s how life works. Moving on...even if you don’t know anything,” Craig said.

“.....” I looked down, realizing that Craig is kinda right. Now that I think about it, even when I’m worrying about something, I don’t think too much about other possibilities that could happen. No one does. They just keep living their lives, unaware of a lot of things, living happily, and just...enjoying life.

“Just know that...even when you’re saying you’re just surviving the world…everyone is technically surviving as well, whether it’s intentional or not. Humans live everyday not knowing what will happen to them, and when something does happen that causes a huge impact to their livelihood, they continue to fight and survive, they continue to enjoy life, they continue to hold onto life until...well...they just can’t anymore. Whether that’s because they don’t have the energy to hold on, or...it’s really their time to let go, and from how I see it...you still have enough life in you...so...you gonna continue holding on...or are you giving up?”

“....I...I don’t want to give up,” I said.

“Okay...so...are you going to give up on this guy...who pretty needs you to help him survive this world?”

“....” I looked at Stripe, seeing how he was now looking at me with those tiny eyes of his, “no...I’m not going to give him up either,” I sighed, “alright...I’ll try my best to take care of Stripe...and make take care of myself a bit better. I just...need some help,” I said.

“....Well...considering we are stuck together until this whole situation is solved once and for all...I might as well help you with such trivial things...especially if it involves him,” Craig said, smiling at Stripe, “it would be kinda sad if you ended up having to return this little guy because you weren’t able to gain his trust,” Craig said.

I smiled, “yeah well...it’s still too early to give up on this little guy,” I said as I move closer to Stripe’s cage and smiled at him, “so...what do you recommend I do to get him to like me?” I asked.

“First things first...why don’t you get him out of the cage?”

“...W-what if he bites me?” I asked.

“Hey, if you want him to trust you, you also have to trust him,” Craig said.

“....Okay,” I took a deep breath and opened the cage. I looked at Stripe as I carefully reached in and gently grabbed Stripe out of his cage. I lifted him out, sweat falling down my face as I slowly lifted him up. So far so good, he has tried to bite me or anything. Once Stripe was out of the cage, I just held him up.

“Try holding him closer to your chest...you look very awkward just holding him out like that,” Craig said.

“O-okay,” I said. I pulled Stripe closer towards my chest, and flinched when I felt his small body against my chest. I looked down, wondering if Stripe felt comfortable with this, and to my surprise, he seemed content. He even started nuzzling against my hand and chest, it was really cute. “He likes me,” I said.

Craig smiled, “I think he already liked you, the moment you picked him up from the store. He was just playing hard to get because all he wanted was for you to pick him up and hold him like this,” Craig said.

“Are...you are some sort of guinea pig whisperer or something?” I asked, wondering how he knows what Stripe wanted.

“....” Craig shrugged, “I guess...I know a thing or two about guinea pigs, and know what this little guy is thinking,” Craig said as he reached out “pet” Stripe on the head, “now...since we got that over with...shall we get to work already? I really don’t want to waste my time coming here by helping you solve your issues with owning a pet,” Craig said.

“R-right,” I said as I stood up straight and continued holding Stripe in my hands, admiring how cute he was, “so uh...what should we do first?”

“....How are you with heights?” Craig asked.

“....Eh?”

* * *

I looked at everything on my list, everything I wrote and planned out, as well as hoping would be a factor to my theory...they were all crossed out. I sighed as I stared at my list, seeing that a good quarter of what I wrote didn’t apply to Tweek in being a prophet. At this point, I was starting to think that my prophet theory might actually be wrong, and Tweek really isn’t a prophet, but if he wasn’t a prophet...then what the hell was he?

“Can we...please stop now? If we do any more tests...I think I’m really going to die,” Tweek said. He was currently laying on his bed, shaking and groaning in pain. I winced when I saw how many bandages were now on his hands and legs. Maybe jumping from the second floor was a stupid idea, at least those pillows and the couch cushioned his fall as much as possible, otherwise he’d have a few broken bones by now.

“Yeah, we’re done,” I sighed, “at this point...I’m thinking that you’re not a prophet,” I said.

“If I’m not a prophet...then why can I see reapers!? This makes no sense and I’m freaking out,” Tweek said.

“Relax, there’s got to be an explanation for this. There’s always an explanation for everything.”

“....Huh...you kinda sound like someone I knew. He used to say that there was an explanation for everything. I once told him how I kept losing my underpants and that I think underpants gnomes were taking them, but he said I was being silly and that there was no such thing, that the reason I kept losing my underpants was because I kept misplacing them or I lost them since I tended to do the laundry at the local laundromat,” Tweek said.

“Hm...guess this friend of yours seems like a reasonable guy,” I said.

“I guess...even if I kinda think he’s a bit of a stick in the mud. No imagination, and takes things way too seriously,” Tweek smiled, “....but I liked him. He made me feel calm...especially when I’m having one of those days where I’m worrying about something.”

“Really? Well maybe you should meet up with this friend of yours to help you take care of Stripe, especially since I can’t be with you all day,” I said.

“....I can’t,” Tweek said.

“Why not?” I asked.

“...He died three years ago,” Tweek said.

“....Oh,” I fell silent as I looked at Tweek in shock.

“You...didn’t know?” Tweek asked.

“....Not all reapers know every death...well...reapers like me. That would be too many deaths to remember,” I said.

“I see,” Tweek said, “and any mention of my friend wasn’t mentioned in my file?” Tweek asked.

I shook my head, “the only people that have any relations to you on your file are usually blood relatives. It doesn’t really list the names of friends, and it rarely mentions stepfamilies.”

“I see…” Tweek sighed.

“....How did your friend die?” I asked.

“....It was...a car accident,” Tweek said, “I heard from his mom that he was walking across the street when a car suddenly hit him. Turns out that the driver lost control of his car and...just when my friend was crossing the street, the car hit him.”

“...Christ...that’s awful,” I said, “it must have been hard going to the funeral,” I said.

“....I never went,” Tweek said.

“What?”

Tweek looked down, “I wasn’t able to go to the funeral...because...I didn’t know about his death until a year later after his death.”

“What...do you mean?”

Tweek let out a sigh, looking down, “I wasn’t born in this town, I was actually from Denver a few years ago. I met my friend through this pen pal program our elementary schools were doing. That’s how I got to know him and where he lived. After a while of writing to each other, we ended up being close. We continued to talk to each other even after the program ended and we both graduated from elementary school. Then when we got older and had our own phones, we started calling and texting each other everyday. We...never got to meet in real life, and we actually never knew what the other looked like because my phone camera was terrible back then, and he said his parents didn’t feel comfortable with sharing photos quite yet. I think in reality, we were both shy to show our faces to each other, but I always hoped to meet him face-to-face…”

“...But?”

“....Well...he actually came to visit one time. He texted me about it and asked me to come and meet with him, but I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“...I was so busy that day, helping my parents. He begged me to come and meet with him while he was in Denver, but I couldn’t because of work….but if I’m really honest...I think my anxiety also got the best of me...and I just used work as an excuse to not meet with him because I was just too nervous. I had all these thoughts in my head. What if he wasn’t real? What if he was actually mean? What if he wasn’t who he says he was? All these worries got the best of me...and you already know that I can’t handle stress that well. So...I came up with so many excuses that I wasn’t able to meet with him, that I was so busy with work. Then finally...it was the last day of his visit, and he’d be heading home soon. He asked me once more to meet with him, and at that point, I realized that if I didn’t meet him, I might never get the chance to do it. So...I pushed all my anxiety down, and decided to be brave for once. I decided to meet him at a cafe that was nearby. I reached the cafe and waited for him. I waited for a long time...but...he didn’t show. I waited for hours, checking to see if he sent a message, even sending him a few messages on when he’d be there...but he didn’t reply. He didn’t answer my calls. He didn’t show up.”

“....What happened?”

“....At first...I just thought he stood me up, that this was payback for rejecting him earlier...and well...I became angry at him. I knew that I should have not rejected him first, but I was so upset that he would not show up, especially when I finally agreed to meet him. I thought he wanted to meet me just as much as I wanted to meet him, but seeing how he stood me up, I thought he was being immature, and I just got so offended and angry that after waiting for him for about a few hours and then realizing he wasn’t going to show up nor answer my calls and texts, I sent him one final text, telling him that we’re not friends anymore and that he I never wanted to talk to him again,” Tweek said, “...I regret sending that message to him, especially a year later since that incident,” Tweek said. “You see...a year later...my family decided to move here so they could open their store here, and since I knew my friend lived here and the town was small, I knew I’d see him more often, and after thinking about that day I thought he stood me up...I realized that I wasn’t really angry at him, I was more angry at myself. Angry that I didn’t meet with him sooner when he asked, that I just lied to him and bullied myself to think the worst and not just meet with him. You have no idea how worst that feeling got when I found out the truth of what happened to him. After realizing that the whole incident was more my fault by not meeting with him sooner, I decided to try talking to him again. I tried calling him, but he didn’t answer, I tried texting him, but he didn’t reply. I tried everything, but I got no response. When I finally moved here, I decided to meet him at his house. Since this town is pretty small, I was able to find out where he lived...and that’s when I met his mom…” Tweek tensed up and I noticed tears in his eyes, “I remember asking her about him, I remember how quiet it became. Those words she told me will forever be in my head. ‘He’s gone.’ It turns out...he died in a car accident back in Denver...when he was visiting me. He was crossing the street to the cafe, where he said he was going to meet with me...but then...a car that was speeding came and...and…” Tears began to fall from Tweek’s eyes as he hugged himself. I couldn’t only stand and watch him, listening to him. “...Ever since then...I hated myself. I hated how I didn’t just meet with him, how I let my own fears get in the way, how I hated him when it wasn’t his fault, how I didn’t realize what had happened until a year later...I...I was an awful friend to him,” Tweek sniffled.

“.....You’re not an awful friend, Tweek...you just didn’t know…”

“No...I am. I should have just met with him at least once when he was still alive. We both wanted to see each other, but...I just got so scared. Why am I like this!? Even all my friends say that I always let my fears take over me! I can’t do anything right because I’m too much of a coward!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Don’t say that,” I said.

“But I am…”

“We’re all scared of something, Tweek,” I said. “Just because you were scared of meeting your friend for the first time doesn’t mean you’re a bad friend. You were just nervous in meeting someone you have never met face-to-face, anyone would be nervous in situations like tha,” I said.

“But I still should have met him once…”

“Well you technically did try to meet him, didn’t you?”

“But I should have tried to meet him sooner, if I met him sooner...then maybe he wouldn’t have died or tried so hard in trying to meet with me!” I said.

“Tweek...even if you did meet with him sooner...escaping death is inevitable...believe me...I know,” I said.

“What do you mean?”

“...Death has a plan for everyone...no matter the outcome...you can’t escape from death. Even if you had met with him sooner and he never went to the cafe on his last day...he would have still been hit by a car another time on the same day. Maybe not in the same location or time...but he’d still die on that day.”

“...What?” Tweek looked at me, shocked.

I looked down, “I was shocked too when I heard about it. I kept asking why did that have to happen, why that even if something were to change, they’d still die? All they say that in every timeline and possibility...when it comes to death...it’s always the same. Everyone is supposed to die in a certain time and day. You can delay how long the person will live until they die...you could even delay it by one day if you wanted...but in the end...they’re still going to die...the same way.”

“...So even if I met him sooner...he was still going to die?”

I nodded, “yes. Though meeting him at least once and knowing about his death sooner is something you’d probably want instead of what you got...in the end...he was still going to die, you’d still be sad and upset, and you’d still feel the same way you’re probably feeling now about him and his death. You cannot escape death.”

“...Jesus Christ,” Tweek was shaking at this point. “That’s...so unfair…”

“Death is unfair sometimes...but it still needs to happen in order to balance this world,” I said.

“Still...he was so young...he doesn’t deserve to die when he still had so much to look forward to!” Tweek said.

“I know.”

“It’s so unfair...so fucking unfair…” Tweek cried out.

“...I know,” I said. I closed my eyes and let out a tired sigh, “I know…”

Tweek continued to cry as he kept exclaiming how it was unfair for his friend, and all I could do was tell him that he was right, that it was unfair, but it still needed to happen. I looked at him, feeling bad, wishing I could do something, but what can I do? I can’t even pat him on the back without my hand going through him for fuck sake. All I can do is just reassure him with words.

“I wish...I just wish I could see him, that I could hear his voice...and just know if he’s...in a better place.”

“...I’m sure he is,” I said.

“How would you know? You told me that you’ve never even seen Heaven,” Tweek said.

“...I know...but I’ve heard about it,” I said. Tweek looked at me in confusion. I let out a sigh, “after you asked me about what Heaven is like and stuff, I...felt bad for you, so I went ahead and asked someone I know to tell me a bit about it.”

“You did that...for me?” Tweek asked.

“....” I looked away, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, and I don’t know why. “I uh...well...I was also curious myself, so...it’s more for the both of us,” I cleared my throat, “all I know about Heaven is...it’s a great place. It’s a place where it’s different for everyone, basically accommodating everyone’s beliefs and interests. So if your friend was a good person while alive...then I’m sure he’s in Heaven, and is happy,” I said.

Tweek looked at me before wiping his eyes and putting on a smile, “Is he really in Heaven?”

“...That...I don’t know...but we can only hope, right? Do you believe he’s in Heaven?”

Tweek nodded, “I’d like to think so. He’s always been so kind to me...even when I’m always showing him my worst side...he’s always been someone I like being with, and someone I look up to,” Tweek smiled, “so...I really do hope he’s in Heaven, living a good...afterlife,” Tweek said.

I nodded, “I’m sure he is,” I said, “and if you ask me...I’m sure wherever he is...he forgives you...and is probably keeping an eye out for you,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “thanks, Craig.”

“Don’t thank me...just saying the obvious...and maybe what you needed to hear,” I said.

Tweek chuckled, “I know...but...it really cheered me up a bit. Maybe now I can rest easy knowing he’s in a better place,” Tweek said, “and if Heaven is basically like that...maybe...I don’t have too much to worry about after I die,” Tweek said.

“...That is if you actually do go to Heaven. I still have no idea what Hell is like you know,” I said.

Tweek flinched, “maybe...let’s not talk about that,” Tweek said.

“...Right,” I said.

Tweek let out a sigh before looking very calm, “thanks for cheering me up, Craig.”

Come on...I didn’t do anything. I couldn’t even pat you on the back to make you feel better. All I did was just say whatever was on my mind and what I thought might make you feel better,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “I know...but...to be honest, this is kinda what my friend used to do whenever I was upset. He would always talk to me over the phone for hours, even if it was late and I can tell he was tired. That’s why I really liked him, he was always listening to my worries, and was looking out for me. So...having you say those words to me made me think about him...it’s comforting.”

“....Well uh...glad...I could be of help,” I said. I then stood up straight and adjusted my hood a bit, “well uh...I better get going. I’m sure you would like to rest since today has been both physically...and emotionally...straining,” I said.

“Right,” Tweek sighed as he stared at his bandage covered legs.

I walked over to where Stripe is, “see you tomorrow, little guy, and please...eat your food and don’t make Tweek worry so much. I’m sure he’s already stressed enough as it is,” I whispered.

“I heard that,” Tweek said.

I smiled as I got up and was ready to leave. I then heard Stripe squeaking in distress the moment I was about to leave. Tweek rushed over and tried to calm him down.

“It’s okay...you’ll see your dad tomorrow,” Tweek said.

I raised an eyebrow, “dad?” I asked.

Tweek blushed, “Well you know...he is more of your guinea pig as much as he is mine, and the way you coddle him makes me think he’s like your child, so...ha ha ha…”

I looked at him before looking at Stripe, “hm...I guess you’re right,” I said.

“Yeah,” Tweek said.

“Then I guess that makes you his other dad since you’re also taking care of him,” I said.

“Yeah!” Tweek smiled, “...wait...what?” Tweek’s face went completely red, “well...technically...yes...but um...just because we’re taking care of this guinea pig together doesn’t mean you and I are um...l-like that...so...uh-”

“Tweek.”

“Y-yes?”

“I’m just joking...calm down,” I sighed.

Tweek blushed harder, “r-right.”

I brought out my scythe and held it in my hands. I banged the flat end on the ground and soon a portal opened for me to enter. I turned back to Tweek, who stared at the portal in amazement.

“...See you tomorrow, Tweek.”

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “s-see you,” Tweek said.

I walked through the portal and was soon back in my room. Once the portal closed behind me, I let out a sigh as I sat down on my bed, already exhausted.

“Christ...that was draining…” I muttered. I then thought about how Tweek was crying about his friend, and the smile he had after I cheered him up. “....At least I was able to cheer him up,” I sighed as I stretched out my arms. I then look at my hands, frowning a bit, “....Still...I wish I could touch something in that world...it would probably make things easier…” I sighed.

_ “I met my friend through this pen pal program our elementary schools were doing.” _

“...Huh...I guess pen pal programs are common,” I muttered. I sighed as I laid down on my bed, feeling exhausted. 

Suddenly, I felt a presence in my room. “Hello Craig.”

I frowned, “didn’t I tell you to not come in here unless I hit that gong? What if I was changing my clothes or something?”

“Oh don’t give me that, you and I both know you don’t actually change your clothes since you never need to, and besides, you can easily change your little reaper cloak by banging that sharp stick of yours.”

I never had the urge to flip someone off as much as I do right now. “What do you want?”

“I came to report to you that so far...I still haven't found anything about a human being able to see reapers.”

I was so annoyed, “that is what you came to bother me about!? Seriously!?”

“I didn’t just come just for that...I also came because I was lonely and wanted to talk.”

“...Jesus Christ, you are unbelievable. I can’t believe you were assigned to me,” I said.

“Well I am considered as a very sociable person here in limbo, and since you’re always Mr. Grumpy-pants, the higher ups assigned me to you until their decision on where you need to go is confirmed.”

“Yeah yeah,” I sighed, “but you’re so exhausting sometimes,” I said.

“I don’t understand how you can be exhausted when you’re never actually tired. It’s not like you need sleep, let alone any of the things you used to do when you were alive.”

“....I know...but I just like doing them,” I said.

“Strange...usually some of the souls I have met before would say they are relieved to not be able to eat or sleep all the time, giving them more time to do whatever they needed while not having to care about taking care of themselves anymore.”

“Yeah? Well...they’re a bunch of idiots. Sure, they complain about needing to eat and sleep when they were alive, but why are they complaining now that they’re dead? If anything...they should miss the feeling of needing to eat and sleep. It’s one of the few things that help us remember that we were once human,” I said.

“...That’s very mature of you, Craig. Keep thinking that way and sooner or later you’ll be leaving this place once and for all.”

“Yippee,” I sighed.

“Speaking of which...I did hear from the higher ups that they're getting closer to your evaluation. You might be leaving this place real soon.”

“What about my job?”

“The reaper job? You knew that that was only temporary, right?”

“Not that, the one with the human?”

“Oh that...well...I only asked you to look after him since I felt that you were getting tired of soul reaping, and wanted to try something new. So even if you do leave while this investigation is still on-going, you won’t have to worry. I and the other will keep close tabs on the human and see what’s going on with him.”

“....Right…”

“Hm? You sound disappointed. It’s almost as if you don’t want to leave the human alone. Are you getting close to this human?”

I frowned, “it’s not like that,” I sighed, “I just...think me leaving while he’s still having panicking about this whole situation would be kinda unfair to him...and he’s already used to me around, so having him see other reapers or having another reaper around to protect him would make him...upset. That’s all.”

“Right…”

“It is! That’s what might happen! Don’t patronize me like that. If you’re going to patronize me, might as well get out of here and keep searching around for any info. I at least want to leave after we solve this problem first,” I said.

“....You’re quite cute when you’re trying so hard to deny that you do care about this human. It’s okay if you do, no one will judge you for it, but just know that if you’re in too deep with the human...it’ll only hurt you both more once it’s over.”

“....Whatever,” I sighed.

“Just...think about where your priorities should go...and be careful with your feelings. After all...souls are the most emotional beings, and can grow attached to the living world.”

“....” I sighed in relief when I felt that they were gone. I laid on my bed, frowning more and more. For some reason, I felt really upset from that, and I wasn’t sure why. “Tch...it’s not like that at all. I’m not growing attached, there’s no way. All I care about is moving on from this place and finally getting some rest. That’s all…”

I say that...and yet...when I’m with Tweek, I can’t help but feel weird around him. It’s not an uncomfortable feeling or anything, but it’s also not pleasant. In a way...it almost felt...familiar.

* * *

School was finally over and the weekend was here. Though I had some homework that needed to be done over the weekend, I’m just glad I can finally take a break from school. Ever since I got Stripe, I’ve been looking forward to going home and seeing him. Ever since Craig taught me how to get Stripe to trust me, I’ve been working hard, and though it’s only been a day since Craig told me what I needed to do, I’m starting to see Stripe giving me a chance.

Ah...who knew that owning a pet would feel so...rewarding! I can’t wait to see my little guinea pig baby!

“Hey Tweek, wanna come over to my house and play some video games?” Clyde asked.

“Sorry, I need to get home and take care of Stripe, I’m sure he misses me,” I said.

“More like you miss him,” Token said.

I looked away, “well you’d feel the same if you had a pet that’s relying on you everyday,” I said.

“H-hey, why don’t we just h-head over to your house. I-I-I’m also curious about your new p-p-pet, Tweek,” Jimmy suggested.

“Yeah yeah! I want to see the guinea pig you keep telling us about,” Clyde said excitedly.

I thought it was okay and was going to agree, but remembered that Craig might show up at my house later. “Sorry, I uh...I actually have other stuff that needs to be done, and besides...my room is so messy, I haven’t cleaned it in...days! And my parents are really hounding on me to clean it up, so maybe another day,” I said.

“Really? We haven’t hung out for three days already. I feel like you’re secretly hanging out with someone else and don’t want to hang out with us,” Clyde pouted.

“I-it’s not like that, I really am busy. I promise, I’ll hang out with you guys another time. I swear,” I smiled.

“Well...okay...but you owe us cupcakes the next time you’re available, got it?” Clyde said.

“Got it,” I smiled.

“See you later, Tweek,” Token said.

“S-see ya.”

“Bye guys,” I said before walking home. As much as I hated ditching my friends and not being able to hang out with them as much as I would like, at the same time...I actually enjoy spending time with Craig. Sure, it’s only been three days since we met, and during those times it’s been a mess, at the same time...I kinda felt comfortable being with Craig. It really reminds me of...him. “....Now that I think about it...Craig sure does remind me of him...at least like an older version of him. Not only that, but the way he talks is also similar. Hm…”

Just as I was distracted with my thoughts, I suddenly heard what sounded like a horn honking.

“Tweek! Watch out!”

“Huh?” I suddenly saw a car speeding by and I immediately jumped out of the way. I fell to the ground as the car sped by, nearly hitting me. “Jesus Christ! What is with people not following the rules of the road!?” I exclaimed.

“Tweek!” I looked up and saw Craig rushing over, he looked panicked as he stared at me, “are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I-I’m fine,” I said.

“Why weren’t you paying attention!? You could have gotten killed!” Craig exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, I was just..thinking about something,” I said.

“Well next time, don’t think about anything until you crossed the street safely! What would happen if you actually got hit? You could have...could have….” Craig looked so upset that he looked like he might cry.

“Craig...I’m fine. You said so yourself, remember? That...I wasn’t going to die in a long time?” I said.

“....Right...right...but please be careful. Even if you aren’t supposed to die for a long time, death is unpredictable, and if you die now...the world would crumble,” Craig sighed.

“I see...but from how I see it...it looked like you were more concerned about me than the world being destroyed,” I said.

“....it’s...I...just please be careful…”

“Okay...I’m sorry for scaring you,” I said. I slowly got up and looked at Craig, who still looked very pale. I couldn’t help but feel worried, “hey...is it just me or do you have a thing with...cars and speeding?”

“It’s not cars that I’m afraid of if that’s what you’re thinking,” Craig sighed.

“Then what is it?” I asked.

“....I just...don’t like car accidents...or assholes speeding in their cars, and disregarding the lives of others. That’s all,” Craig said.

“Believe me...I know how you feel. Ever since what happened to my friend...I...always become uncomfortable whenever I see car accidents. It’s probably why I never really plan on getting my driver’s license or getting my own car. Not only would I feel anxious while being behind the wheel...but...I don’t think I’d be able to handle it…”

“....” Craig sighed as he pulled down his hood and scratched the back of his head, “why don’t we...get out of here before people start thinking you're crazy, hm?”

I looked at him and nodded, “got it,” I said.

I got up and we started heading home together. I couldn’t help but check on Craig every now and then to make sure he was okay, especially since he looked very upset about earlier. Something must have happened to him that involved a car accident.

Now that I think about it, Craig probably knows a lot about me from my files and from whatever I told him, and yet, I don’t know much about him. I even remembered how he told me that there were two types of reapers. Just...what does he mean exactly?

Once we reached home and were now heading to my room, I became more and more curious about Craig. “Can I ask you something?” I asked.

Craig stopped and turned to look at me, “uh...sure?”

I looked down and started playing the hem of my shirt, “um...you said that there were two types of reapers...what...exactly did you mean?” I asked.

“....” Craig sighed, “well...it is what it is. There are two types of reapers. Reapers that were born as reapers and are the ones that will kill you if they know you can see them...and then there are reapers like me...souls...just taking the job instead of waiting,” Craig said.

“Wait...souls?” My eyes widened, “doesn’t that mean...you were once human?” I asked.

“Yep,” Craig said.

“But...why...are you...a reaper?” I asked.

“Like I said, souls like me take the job because we’d rather do something instead of having to wait,” Craig said.

“Wait for what?”

“Wait to see if we’re going to Heaven or Hell,” Craig said.

“...What?”

“...Ever heard of...limbo?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, it’s supposed to be that place that’s between the afterlife and the living, right?” Tweek asked.

“That’s the one,” Craig said, “and well...it’s actually more than that. It’s more like a huge waiting room, where every soul has their own personal rooms to stay in, and their own personal assistant to help them get through the days while they wait, even getting them stuff they would like while they wait,” Craig said.

“R-really?” I said, “so...does that mean you’re stuck in limbo?”

“Yep,” Craig sighed, “I’ve been in there for...a few years now,” Craig said.

“That long?”

“Yeah...turns out...making a decision on where a soul that is stuck in limbo needs to go in the afterlife is a lengthy process,” Craig said.

“Jesus Christ,” I said, “so...you chose to become a reaper because..you were bored?”

“Basically,” Craig shrugged. “Believe me, when you’ve been waiting for years, and not knowing how long you’ll have to wait, you’d basically try anything. Sure, I could always get stuff for my room to keep me entertained, but eventually...that will get boring and it just makes me feel like I’m wasting time by doing absolutely nothing,” Craig said, “so...I became a reaper, but it’s only temporary. I’m just doing that job until...well...it’s finally time for me to move on.”

“You must being going through a lot of trouble if you’re having to wait that long,” I said.

Craig shrugged, “it is what it is…”

“....Do you...ever miss being alive?” I asked.

“....I mean...I know a lot of people would say that once you’re dead...you’re free from all the struggles of being alive...but I always found that being alive is what kept us being human, and I kinda miss some of the sensations I had when I was alive. Being able to sleep, eat, drink, and...feeling things with my own hands. I miss the sensation of a nice breeze hitting my face. So...even if I did struggle having a good life when I was alive...it was still my life, and I got to do whatever I wanted when I was alive. So...yeah...I do miss being alive...but...what can I do? Everything comes to an end, that’s something I learned,” Craig said.

“Still...you must have other souls that see your point of view,” I said.

“...Not really. Though I know there are other souls in limbo and I occasionally see them during the reaper job...I don’t actually see other souls in limbo. I’m pretty much confined in a large room that was made for me to stay,” Craig said.

“...It must be lonely.”

“Meh...technically each soul in limbo has some sort of a ‘friend’ or assistant that brings you stuff, and the one that I was assigned with is very annoying,” Craig said.

I chuckled, “really now? What’s their name?”

“They don’t have a name,” Craig said.

“They don’t?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t even know what they are. It’s just a disembodied voice that just talks to me and gives me advice. I don’t even know if they’re an angel, demon...or whatever,” Craig said.

“Well what do you usually call it?” I asked.

Craig shrugged, “I don’t know…”

“Well I still think giving it a name would help make them more bearable, especially since it seems like they’re just trying to be your friend,” I said.

“....” Craig fell silent as he looked away. “Whatever.”

“You know...even if you’re dead and stuff...I’m sure souls like you still need a friend, and...well...don’t you consider me a friend?” I asked.

“You? As a friend?” Craig snorted as he looked at me. I frowned and looked down, feeling a bit annoyed and upset with him. “....Well...I guess...you are the only human that I’ve talked to in years,” Craig said, “and...you’re not so bad.”

I looked at him and smiled, “that means we’re friends,” I said.

Craig blushed, “I guess so…” Craig said.

I grinned, “so...what should we do while you’re here?”

Craig suddenly pulled out a clipboard, showing me a list, “we still got some stuff to test to see if you’re a prophet or not.”

My smile dropped, “but...didn’t we kinda confirm yesterday that I might not be a prophet? So...why do I still need to do this?” I asked.

“Just because there’s a chance you aren’t a prophet doesn’t mean everything on the listen can’t be tested for something else. Who knows...you could possibly be some sort of god or something,” Craig said.

I went pale, “is this going to hurt?”

Craig looked at me before smiling, I felt a bit calm. “...You should probably wear a helmet...and possibly a protection cup.”

I was no longer calm, “oh Jesus…”

* * *

I was sitting in my room, reading a comic book as I relaxed. As I was reading, I couldn’t help but think about what Tweek said earlier, about us being friends and all. I rolled my eyes, thinking why he’d want to be friends with me when i was going to leave him eventually, so us being friends was kinda pointless in my opinion. I just agreed so he wouldn’t be upset.

“....He sure was happy when I agreed though…” I muttered, remembering the smile on his face and how happy he looked. Do people normally act happy after starting a friendship with someone? I wonder…. “Ugh...I should probably not get too close to him. After all...once I leave...he’ll probably go back to his normal life. Hanging with his friends, and will eventually forget about me…”

The thought of Tweek not remembering didn’t sit right with me, and I soon wasn’t able to concentrate on my reading. With a heavy sigh, I threw the comic down, and just leaned back in my chair, staring at the white walls in the room. The more I looked at this place, the more empty I felt. Sure, I could fill this entire room with whatever I like, but what’s the point? I can’t even remember if I actually do like this stuff.

“...Ugh...why do I feel all moody all of a sudden? God damn it…” I frowned and began to pace back and forth in my room, getting more and more uneasy by the minute. “....Maybe I should talk about this to them...they are supposed to give advice after all…” I walked over to the gong and banged on it. In a few seconds, I felt their presence.

“Hello Craig. Need something?”

“I feel...uneasy,” I said.

“Oh? Are you asking me for advice? Have you finally accepted me as a companion?”

I frowned, “no...I just...need to clear my head, that’s all…”

“Alright, well what do you want to say?”

“....Do humans normally feel happy when they make friends?” I asked.

“Why are you asking me such a question? You are still technically human, Craig, so shouldn’t you know the answer to this?”

“Hey, I don’t even remember what my favorite food or color is, so how do you expect me to remember if I actually like making friends...or...if I even had friends,” I said.

“You did have friends, Craig. You just don’t remember them. I even know you had a best friend, someone you hold dearly in your heart.”

“....Ugh...this fucking sucks! Why can’t I remember any of it!? Do most souls that end up here forget their lives!?” I asked.

“Only those that feel they have unfinished business in the living world.”

“Is that why I don’t remember anything?”

“Yes...because for you...you feel you still have something you want to do, but even if you do it...you might not get the results you wanted. You see Craig...souls who end up here and lose their memories are usually those that think that if they accomplish their unfinished goal, they’ll feel content, but us beings know that won’t be the case. Most of the time...you’ll feel nothing, you’ll anger, you’ll continue to resent...and then...once you know the truth...you’ll continue to feel devastated and incomplete.”

“So what? You’re telling me that you’d rather hide the truth from me instead of letting me face it?”

“I’m not holding the truth, Craig. The truth can only be revealed by you, and the truth will only come out when you know it’s time to know it. Deep down...your memories are still in your head, but they won’t come back until they know you’re ready to know the truth that it’s trying to protect you from. You’re just not ready to know about it quite yet.”

“Oh my fucking god, enough with the ambiguous answers! Why can’t you ever tell me things!? I’m sure I can handle the truth! If I just know what it is...then maybe I wouldn’t be here,” I said.

“But Craig...you are still resenting someone. If you are to move on...you must let go of that resentment.”

“Well how can I let go if I don’t even remember who I resent?” I asked.

“That’s the thing...the truth you desire to know...has something to do with whom you resent. Until your heart can finally let go...only then will the truth reveal yourself, and you’ll finally be content...even after knowing who the person is. You’ll no longer feel the need to seek something after knowing, you’ll know about it...and then move on. Nothing else. Only then will you finally rest, Craig.”

“....Ugh...you’re really not going to tell me anything, are you?”

“Ha ha...no...I’m afraid not. Just endure the slow memory regaining process a bit, you’ll get all of it back eventually. Just be glad you got some of your memories back.”

I sighed, “I guess...but what’s the point in having them when they aren’t even complete and hard to understand?” I asked.

“Don’t worry...it’ll all be clear to you soon. Just be patient.”

“.....” I nodded, seeing that there was no point in complaining about this any longer. I’ll eventually get them back, sure it’s slow, but I’ll get them back, and who knows...they could be right. Maybe...knowing the truth right now isn’t what I needed, and I’ll learn about it later.

“It’s very strange seeing you becoming more curious about yourself. I’m wondering if it has anything to do with that human you’re taking care of.”

“It’s not like that,” I said.

“Oh? You sure?”

I frowned, hating how nosy they were being, and wanted them to leave already. I suddenly remembered that talk I had with Tweek earlier, and had an idea. “Hey...I know you said you never had a name, but...it’s kinda getting tiresome not being able to call you something, so...how about I give you a name?”

“Really? No soul has ever given me a name before. What do you have in mind?”

“....Well...this is temporary and you can tell me if you don’t like it, but how about V?”

“V?”

“Yeah. V...for uh...voice or whatever...since you know...I can’t see you or anything.”

“Ha ha...I like it. Well then...it’s nice to meet you, Craig. You may call me V.”

I nodded, “great...so uh...V...if you don’t mind...I’m pretty tired and would like to take a nap right now.”

“Of course! Have a good rest, Craig.”

“Yeah...thanks,” I said.

Once I felt that they were gone, I let out a sigh and laid down on my bed. Though I still wish I had gotten some answers, I at least didn’t feel as annoyed as before.

“....I wonder if Tweek is taking care of Stripe okay and isn’t worrying so much…” I muttered. The thought of Tweek panicking and fussing over Stripe kinda made me chuckle, leaving a small smile on my face as I closed my eyes.

* * *

If I were to ever tell my past self that I’d be friends with the grim reaper, he’d probably say I was insane and stupid. Well...maybe I am insane and stupid right now, but that’s just how things are. It’s already been a few days since Craig came into my life, and we’ve been working hard on trying to solve this mystery around me, as well as taking care of Stripe together.

Surprisingly...I felt calmer these past few days. Maybe it’s because Craig reminded me so much of my friend. The way he speaks, how he tries his best to calm me down with words, and just the way he is makes me think about him. Maybe it’s just that I miss him and I’m just seeing Craig as him, but whatever the case maybe, I’m thankful that Craig has been around to calm my nerves.

“Can I ask you something?” I asked.

“Sure, what is it?” Craig asked as he was playing with Stripe by moving his hands around and Stripe would run around, following his fingers.

“...Why do you wear that mask?” I asked, gesturing to the cartoon skeleton mask he had set to the side.

“It’s part of the uniform,” Craig said.

“Uniform?”

“Yeah...it’s...sort of a thing? I guess? From what I heard, ever since humans started imagining the grim reaper to be walking skeletons in black cloaks, Death thought it would be a fun idea to have all of his reapers dress up like that.”

“Okay...but why the mask? It’s not very scary looking,” I said.

“Well...I heard they did try the realistic masks before, but Death eventually put an end to it since souls were starting to become scared and refused to go anywhere near the reapers. So eventually, Death made the masks to be more...friendly looking,” Craig said.

“I see...but I still don’t think you pretending to be a skeleton is really useful. At least...wearing this mask is kinda pointless.”

“So...what? If you were to die right now, would you be comfortable having your soul reaped by someone like me? Just showing my face and everything?”

I smiled, “honestly...I think I prefer seeing your face, especially since you’re pretty good looking.”

“...What?”

“....I-I...I...I mean...you don’t have a bad looking face! I’m sure any souls that saw your face would feel all calm and stuff! That’s what I meant! Ha ha ha…” I said, blushing a lot.

“...Okay…” Craig said, turning his attention away.

I just sat on my bed, blushing. Why did I say that!? Why did I fucking say that!? That was so embarrassing! Oh god!

“I hope that wasn’t weird! I mean...it was weird, but...I wasn’t trying to make it weird! I was just trying to say you had a nice face, that’s all...um..”

“Tweek...it’s alright,” Craig said.

I looked at him, “r-really?”

“Yeah,” Craig said, not looking at me, “and if I’m being honest...you aren’t bad looking yourself,” Craig said.

I blushed, “oh...um...t-thanks,” I said. I looked away, wanting to hide myself. Oh god, beating heart of mine, please stop going so fast…

When I looked back at Craig, I noticed how his ears were slightly red.

Spending time with Craig has become quite fun, even if we’re doing those painful tests. The more I talked to him and spent time with him, the more I got to know him. In a weird way, he didn’t seem like the grim reaper or a dead person, he felt...alive.

“Why do I have to come with you to the pet shop?” Craig asked.

“Because I think it would be nice for the both of us to go out and pick up some food for Stripe, and not only that, but you’re the guinea pig expert here, so I’m sure you know which brand of food that would be perfect for Stripe,” I said.

Craig sighed, “still...won’t this be more awkward for you? Won’t people think you’re talking to yourself or something?”

I sighed, “at this point, people already think I’m weird and crazy, even before I met you, so them seeing me talking to no one isn’t out of the ordinary,” I said.

“That’s...concerning,” Craig said.

I shrugged, “it is what it is, but I don’t care. I at least still have friends...and I have you,” I smiled.

“....Right,” Craig said, looking away, his cheeks turning red, “well uh...if we are buying guinea pig food, we should get the best quality, oh, and we should get him more toys...and stuff to chew on...and maybe some snacks for him.”

“We’re not getting him more snacks. He’s already starting to get chubby,” I said.

“He’s not chubby, that’s just how big guinea pigs are,” Craig pouted.

“Don’t fool me, Craig. I took him to the vet last weekend and the vet mentioned that Stripe was getting fat. So no more snacks for him until he’s back to his normal weight,” I said.

“...You do realize this is more your fault since...you know...I can’t touch anything, remember?”

I frowned, “w-well...you kept pestering me and begging me to feed him more snacks! That’s not my fault!” I said.

“Hey, you could have easily ignored me, Tweek,” Craig smirked.

I frowned, “don’t get so smug!”

Craig chuckled and walked ahead of me, I can hear him humming to himself as he kept walking. I glared at him, really wishing I could hit him right now.

We kept walking to the pet shop when suddenly, Craig stopped walking. I looked at him, confused before I turned my head to see what he was staring at. My eyes widened when I saw a car incident up ahead.

“Jesus...you think someone is hurt over there?” I asked.

“.....”

I looked at Craig, seeing how quiet he was, I began to worry, “don’t look, Craig. Let’s just keep heading to the pet shop, okay?” I said, remembering how Craig always acted whenever there was a car incident.

“...Tweek...whatever you do, stay close to me,” Craig said.

“What? Why?” I asked, confused.

“Don’t you see it? Keep your voice down and just keep walking normally,” Craig said.

“What are you talking about, Craig?”

“The reaper, don’t you see that reaper?”

“Reaper?” I looked back, looking around, but I saw nothing that looked like a reaper. “I don’t see anyone. Are they in disguise or something?”

“What? No! It’s Deaths’ reaper, the one I warned you about? It’s right there by the white car,” Craig said.

I looked again, but saw nothing, “Craig...I don’t see anyone,” I said.

Craig fell silent, “....Tweek...can you really not see that reaper over there?” Craig asked.

I shook my head, “no. The only reaper I see right now is you,” I said.

“.....What the hell?”

“Craig...what’s...what’s going on? What does this mean?” I asked, getting worried.

“I...I…” Craig looked at me, he had a confused look on his face, “I have no idea.”

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in my room, contemplating what I should do, let alone say. I knew I needed to report this to V, but how can I explain this without causing such a hassle?

“....Fuck it...they’ll eventually figure it out, and who knows...this might help find the answer much quicker,” I said. I banged on the gong and waited.

“Hello Craig, need something?”

“V...I have some important info on the human,” I said.

“Oh? Did you find something? Did one of your tests work?”

“...Not...exactly,” Craig said.

“Well what is it, Craig?”

“....The human...he can’t see other reapers. He only sees me,” I said.

“...What?”

“Crazy, huh?” I said.

“It’s more than crazy, Craig. It’s...impossible. You’re telling me that the human can’t actually see other reapers, only you?” V asked.

“Seems so. I mean, so far, he’s only seen me, and whenever I reap a soul or open a portal, he was only able to see them because I was the one doing the work. However...he didn’t see the other reaper or how they were reaping a soul. He didn’t see any of it. He can only see me for some reason.”

“That makes no sense, Craig. Something like this...shouldn’t happen between you and this random human,” V said.

I sighed, “so you still don’t know what this means?” I asked.

“I’m afraid I don’t know anything about this, Craig.”

“Fuck...and Tweek is already freaking out about it. What are we going to do…”

“...Wait...Tweek?”

“Yeah. Tweek.”

“...As in...Tweek...Tweak?”

“Yes? Why?”

“....The human you’ve been taking care of...was Tweek Tweak?”

“Yes. Did you not know?”

“No...you never mentioned who the human was,” V said.

“Well I just thought you knew, I mean...you seem to know everything, so I just assumed-”

“Craig, you shouldn’t be with him. You shouldn’t even be around him! Why are you with him?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Dear god...what is this? Is Fate out of their mind!? Why would they get you two together when they know what would happen…”

“V...you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

“Craig...I’m sorry, but you need to stop seeing Tweek,” V said.

I frowned, “what? Why?”

“Just trust me. Just tell Tweek that you can’t see him anymore, and that his situation will be solved immediately after you leave. Just don’t meet with Tweek anymore.”

“You’re not making sense. What’s going on here, V?”

“I can’t tell you, Craig. You can’t know the truth right now,” V said.

I frowned, “what is going on, V? Why can’t I meet with Tweek? What truth? What are you hiding from me!?”

“I’m not hiding anything from you, Craig. This is just something...you can’t handle right now. You’re not ready.”

I sighed, “why do you keep saying I’m ready, V? Why do you keep preventing me from knowing who I am, knowing everything, and just figuring things out!?”

“Craig...I’ve told you, you won’t be able to handle such info all at once, it’s best that you-”

“V...I’m already dead,” I said, “you think a bit of pain is something I can’t handle? I’ve already suffered enough while alive, so are you really going to let me suffer even more by not telling me what I need to know?”

“....Craig…”

“Please...I think I’m mature enough to know the truth. After all...this whole limbo thing is temporary, remember? So...it’s better to know it now than later...and it'll be up to me to decide what to do about what I learn,” I said.

“....” I heard V sigh before they fell silent. Suddenly, they started to talk again, “...I can’t tell you everything right now, you’ll have to figure the rest on your own. I don’t want you to be in pain, Craig, but I will tell you something that might trigger your memories a bit.”

“What is it?”

“....You and Tweek have met before. A long time ago actually. In fact...you were friends with him when you were alive.”

My eyes widened, “what?”

“You and Tweek know each other, but not only that...the one you resent the most...is Tweek Tweak.”

My eyes widened, “what?”

“...I need to go, Craig. Just please...if you do see Tweek again...please...be careful. If you do something that you’ll end up regretting...then your chances of leaving and going to the afterlife will never happen, and you might end up being stuck here forever. So please...remember everything...and who Tweek is to you,” V said. “See you soon, Craig.”

With that, V was gone, and I was left alone.

I didn’t know how to react at that moment, I just stood there, not moving at all. I suddenly thought back to what Tweek said about his friend, about how his friend died, how he met his friend through a pen pal program. Every info I got from Tweek, I suddenly started piecing them together bit by bit.

“...Nnngg..” I suddenly felt pain in my head and fell to the ground, clutching my head. I groaned as memories started flooding in, all of which going by very quickly. I was gasping for air, tears in my eyes, and what sounded like drums banging in my ears. The pain was too much, but I just grit my teeth as I bear with it. “A-ah...ah…” My body was shaking, and breathing was starting to hurt. I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head as flashes of my memories started going through my head. I can finally remember it all. The faces of my family and friends. Where I used to live. My house. My school. My favorite store and restaurant. Everything. Everything was coming back to me.

The pain slowly started to ease away as I laid on the ground, my breath became shaky. I gasped for air as I continued to cry, relieved to finally remember, but the pain in my chest was too much for me. The more I remembered, the angrier, sadder, confused I became. So many emotions went through me, it made me more upset and unsettled. I couldn’t take it, so much was happening at once that I felt like I might explode.

Finally, the last memory I had came to my head. It was the day I was going to a cafe. Yes...a cafe to meet my pen pal. I was in his hometown for a visit, and was hoping to see him, but he kept refusing to meet with me. I was hoping to finally meet the person I’ve been talking to for all these years, only for him to reject me everytime I asked. I was angry, but kept trying. I finally managed to convince him to meet with me on my last day, and I was so excited when he agreed. However...before I could even reach the cafe, a car came, and then...everything went black, and the last thing I felt was pain, and the last thing I remembered...was wishing to have met the boy I fell in love with...just once.

“T...Tweek….” I sniffled as I continued to cry on the floor, trembling at the realization that the boy I loved and hated...has been with me this entire time.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I waited around my house. I looked around, looking outside my window, and just listening as carefully as I could. I tapped my fingers on my desk and just sat there, waiting for Craig to show up.

I let out a sigh as I looked at Stripe, seeing him looking just as bored as I was. I sighed as I reached out to pet Stripe through his cage. “He’s late, isn’t he?” I said, wondering when Craig will show up. “I know we don’t technically have a set schedule on when we’re supposed to meet...but he usually would come by around this time...just where is he?” I muttered.

I suddenly got a phone call from Clyde and immediately picked it up. The moment I answered, Clyde began yelling on the other end of the line.

“Dude! You gotta get here, now!” Clyde exclaimed.

I frowned, “what is it?” I asked.

“I got a new game, and it’s epic, and I want to show you and the guys! Come and hurry to my house!”

“Clyde, I’m sorry, but I’m very-”

“Don’t you dare reject my invite, Tweek. You haven’t hung out with me for days now, and I’m starting to wonder if you even consider me your friend…”

“....” I bit my bottom lip, feeling guilty. It was true that I haven’t been hanging out with Clyde and the others that much lately, only spending time with them during school, and honestly, this whole scenario was kinda reminding me of when I kept rejecting my friend when he came to Denver all those years ago. Letting out a sigh, I agreed, “Alright. I’ll come and see you, Clyde.”

“Great! See you soon,” Clyde then hung up.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I looked up, just wondering where Craig was and if he was going to show up today. I do know that what we discovered the other day was shocking, the fact that I didn’t see any other reaper and he was the only reaper I could see, it all didn’t make any sense. However, I still wondered if Craig was going to show up, was this new discovery making him take long to get here? Was there any sort of problem? I really wish I knew how any of this worked.

“...Fine...if he shows up...then he can meet me later. I’ll just write a letter for him just in case he comes later and tries to find me in my room,” I told myself. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, and began writing a short letter informing Craig that if he was looking for me, I’d be at Clyde’s house. I even provided Clyde’s address just in case Craig doesn’t know where it is.

I finished writing the letter and began to leave for Clyde’s house. As I was walking towards Clyde’s house, I started to think about Craig. I wondered if he was okay, was he hurt? Was he in danger? Did something happen? Ugh...I really wish I could communicate with him somehow, make things easier between us. Ugh...why was there no such thing as a phone that can call the dead or something. Maybe then I wouldn’t be worrying about Craig so much and can just call him.

“...Oh god...look at me...worrying about him so much. Why am I worrying about him? It’s not like he’s going to die, especially since he’s already dead. God...I sound like a worried boyfriend or something. Ha ha ha...ha…” I fell silent as I realized what was coming out of my mouth. I felt my face heating up and my heart racing. What was I thinking? Boyfriend? Really Tweek? Why are you using that as an example? You could have easily said a worried friend or...a worried...mother...anything but boyfriend! It makes you sound like you have...feelings...for him… “....No...no no no...that’s not it...that’s not it at all. I’m being stupid. I just miss him, that’s all. Yeah...that’s it,” I said to myself.

However, no matter how much I try to convince myself, I still feel uneasy in the pit of my stomach and chest. I just sighed and kept heading to Clyde’s house.

Once I reached the house, I knocked on the door, and Clyde immediately opened it. He grinned widely as he saw me, and I put on a smile. I’ll admit, I did kinda miss hanging out with Clyde after awhile, so seeing him looking so happy made me forget about my worries just a tiny bit.

“Hey Clyde. Are the others here?” I asked.

“Not yet, but come in! I already got snacks out, I’m just setting the TV up right now,” Clyde said.

“I’ll help you set up the TV,” I said.

“Thanks,” Clyde said.

I went in and started heading inside, walking towards the living room. As I was heading in, I stopped when I noticed the new pictures and decorations that were around.

“Did your dad redecorate the house?” I asked.

“Yeah. Since dad started dating again after my mom died, he thought he’d change the pictures around. He bought some new pictures, and started hanging up some old pictures he found in the attic,” Clyde explained. “As you can see, there are now a lot of photos of me as a cute baby,” Clyde said.

“I can see that,” I smiled. I looked at every photo, smiling to see some pictures of Clyde as a kid, even seeing a few photos of when I moved to town and met Clyde for the first time. “So what is your dad going to do with the old pictures?” I asked.

“Well all the pictures he has of just mom are going to be in his room, most of them will be in his closet. I’m just glad he didn’t take down all of them though, I’d be upset if he took down our family photo, you know?” Clyde said.

“Well I’m sure your dad wouldn’t go that far, especially if he still loves her and stuff,” I said.

“Yeah, but I’m glad dad is getting back on his feet and meeting new people. He’s been so depressed after mom died, so it’s nice to see him getting back in the game,” Clyde said.

“Right,” I smiled. I continued to check out all the photos for a bit, curious on a few of them, but my eyes suddenly stopped when I saw a photo of what looked to be an elementary class photo. “...Hey...what’s this?” I asked.

“Hm?” Clyde came over to see what the photo I was looking at. “Oh, this? It’s my fourth grade class photo. That’s me over there..and yes...I was kinda chubby back then...but it was mostly baby fat, okay,” Clyde said.

“....Who’s...this?” I asked as I pointed at a boy wearing a chullo hat, a blue jacket, had black hair, and familiar blue eyes.

Clyde looked at the boy and his smile faltered. “That’s...my best friend. Craig Tucker.”

My heart stopped. “Craig...Tucker?” I asked.

“Yeah...he uh...he died a few years ago. He was visiting a friend in Denver, told me it was his pen pal from when our elementary school was doing that pen pal program thing, and well...I heard he got into an accident…” Clyde said.

“...A...car accident?” I asked.

“Yeah..how did you know?”

“....” My heart was racing as I stared at the image. Even though the face was very young, there was no doubt about it. Those blue eyes were something I’d recognized right away. “Craig…you were him? You were...that Craig?” I muttered.

“Huh? What are you talking about, Tweek?”

“....I need to go,” I said.

“Go? But you just got here,” Clyde said.

“I’m sorry, Clyde, but something came up, and...I need to go. I’ll talk to you later,” I said. I then ran out of there. I started running home, tears forming in my eyes and my heart was racing.

How could I not recognize it? Not recognize him? The way he spoke, his voice, and everything. I couldn’t believe that Craig was that Craig, the Craig that has been my friend, the one I lost all those years ago, the one I loved for so long, the one that hasn’t left my thoughts in years.

“Craig!” I exclaimed as I finally reached home and ran up the stairs. The moment I opened the door, I saw him. His back was facing towards me, but he turned around and looked at me. He was wearing his mask and had his hood up, and I stared at him, feeling both guilt, anxiety, sadness, and a bit of relief. My legs gave in and I fell onto my knees, I looked up at Craig, tears falling from my eyes. I gripped the threads of my carpeted floor, and started to sob. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry. I should have known...I should have realized who you were. I’m so sorry for being an awful friend,” I said, tears continued to fall from my eyes.

“.....” I could hear Craig stepping closer until I could see his feet in front of me.

I kept crying, “I’m so sorry for everything. I’m so sorry for not meeting you sooner, for not meeting you the first day you came to Denver! I’m so sorry...Craig...I’m so sorry for getting you killed,” I wailed.

“....Tweek…” I looked up and saw Craig crouching down. He removed his mask and I could see the pain and sad look on his face. He looked at me before speaking again, this time in a whispered voice, “it’s not your fault. It was never your fault. Even if we had met earlier...I was still destined to die that day...like said...death...is unfair sometimes,” Craig said.

“Nnngg...nngg….I’m so sorry…” I kept repeating myself as I lowered my head, unable to look at him any longer. “I’m so sorry, Craig. I’m so sorry…”

“...Tweek….” I then noticed Craig placing his hand over mine, and though I technically couldn’t feel it, it felt warm. “I forgive you. I could never hate you because...I love you too much to ever hate you.”

I lifted my head to look at him, and I can see tears falling from his own eyes as he smiled at me. We fell silent as we both began to cry, realizing that the friend we both lost were finally together again.

* * *

We were silent for what felt like hours, and though it felt like a weight has finally been lifted from my shoulders, and I no longer felt as exhausted as I normally would feel, I was happy that the truth had finally come out, and I no longer feel like I resented Tweek anymore.

Tweek stayed silent, looking down. He would occasionally look at me, but looked down once more. I looked at him, staring down at our hands. I wasn’t sure if placing my hand over his was a good idea at this moment, but it’s not like Tweek was moving his hand away or anything.

I let out a sigh, “it’s really shocking, isn’t it? That the reaper you were with ended up being that dead friend you told me about.”

Tweek looked down before letting out a sigh, “I’m sorry for not recognizing you.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault, technically we never showed each other what we looked like because of parents and that your phone was crappy...and that we were both nervous,” I said.

“Right,” Tweek looked at me, smiling a little.

“...How...are my parents?” I asked.

“I don’t know...they kinda moved away a few months after I moved to town. I heard they were living in the countryside, and are doing okay,” Tweek said.

“Huh...I see,” I smiled. “I’m glad.”

“....You should visit them when you have time...I mean...I know they won’t be able to see you, but...it would be nice for you to see them,” Tweek suggested.

“....I can’t,” I said.

“Why not?” Tweek asked.

“....Tweek...you know why you were the only one that can see me...and why you can only see me?” I asked.

“Did you find out about it?” Tweek asked.

I nodded, “yeah...well...I sorta found out about it, but I put two and two together and got the jist of it. It was painful, not going to lie...but I’m glad I finally remembered everything, and understood everything,” I said. “I think...you could see me was because...deep down...you wanted to see your pen pal friend.”

“Huh?” Tweek looked at me, confused.

“You were so upset that you never met your friend in real life, that you regret not being able to see him when he came to Denver, you ended up not being able to fully move on from him. It also didn’t help that I wasn’t able to move on myself because I resented you and didn’t want to die like that,” I said. “We both couldn’t move on from each other because deep down...we were desperate to see each other at least once.”

“...So...you ended up in limbo because you wanted to see me...and I was able to see you because I wanted to see you.”

“Yeah...weird, huh? Seems like stuff like this isn’t common, and rarely happens,” I said.

“I guess that’s why it took so long for anyone to figure this out,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh...though...they really didn’t want me to meet you again because they were worried I’d do something that would ruin my chances at going to the afterlife...but I’m glad V finally told me what I needed to hear, and understands that not all souls are going to do something they’ll end up regretting if they actually try to finish their unfinished business,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “well...I’m so glad we finally got to meet, Craig. I have so much to tell you.”

“....I would love to hear them, Tweek…” I said, but I looked down, “but I can’t. I won’t be able to stay much longer.”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “what? Why?”

“Remember? I said I was stuck in limbo and was able to be with you like this because I resented you for not meeting me once...but now...I don’t hate you...I don’t resent you, and I understand why you didn’t show up. I finally understand everything...and I know...it’s not your fault….it’s no one’s fault. It’s time for me to move on,” I said.

Tweek leaned forward, “does that mean...I won’t see you again?” Tweek asked.

“I’m afraid so,” I said, “ah...we finally got to meet...but we weren’t able to stay together longer...that sucks, huh? Death is really unfair,” I said, tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

Tweek’s eyes began to water, “please...don’t leave again. I don’t want you to leave,” Tweek begged.

I shook my head, “I can’t stop this feeling around my body, Tweek. I know it’s time for me to go...for me to finally move on and rest.”

“Craig...I don’t want to be alone,” Tweek said.

“You’re not alone, Tweek. You have friends and your family to be with you,” I said.

“But you won’t be here. Don’t you know how long I’ve been feeling guilty? Please...don’t go…”

“Tweek...I have to go...and you have to move on and live a happy life. Besides...we’ll meet again one day,” I smiled.

“Meet...again?”

“Remember what Heaven is supposed to be like? It’s supposed to be a place where it’s perfect for each soul that goes there. Everything you want will be in that Heaven that belongs to you. So...if I desire to see you...I’ll see you one day. If we both end up in Heaven and want to see the other...we’ll see each other...no matter what. I promise,” I smiled.

“...Are you going to Heaven?” Tweek asked.

I smiled, “you said I would...so I’m going there...and I’ll be sure to watch over you everyday from now on...so please...won’t you visit me every now and then...and tell me how your day was? I would love to hear them...even if I can’t reply back...I’m willing to listen to your problems, what you saw...everything. I’ll always be listening, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek started to cry again as he leaned forward, looking at me through his tears, “I love you, Craig...and I’ll never forget you.”

I looked at Tweek and smiled at him, “I love you too, Tweek...and I’ll be waiting for you. So please...live a happy life….and take good care of Stripe.”

Tweek smiled, “I will.” Tweek closed his eyes and let out a sigh, “I’ll miss you...but...I’m glad we finally got to meet...even if this isn’t how I expected us to meet,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...but what are you going to do,” I shrugged. I stood up and let out a sigh, I turned towards Stripe, “take good care of him, Stripe, and I’ll see you soon,” I said. Stripe’s nose began to twitch as he looked at me, I smiled and gently pet him on the head. I then turned towards Tweek, “goodbye, Tweek. I’ll always be there for you.”

Tweek looked at me before he got up and stood in front of me, he stared at my body before he leaned forward and suddenly pressed his lips towards me. My eyes widened a bit, but I didn’t move. Tweek moved away quickly, and looked at me with a sad look in his eyes, but a smile on his face.

“I really wish I could touch you...maybe then we’d both feel something there,” Tweek said.

I looked at him and smiled, “yeah...me too...but hey...when we meet...let’s promise to try that again later,” I said.

Tweek nodded, “I promise,” Tweek said.

“Good. I’ll be looking forward to your arrival in the future,” I said. I took out my scythe and banged the end onto the ground. Once the portal opened, I looked back at Tweek and gave him a smile, “see you soon.”

Tweek smiled, “see you, Craig.”

I walked into the portal, keeping my eyes on Tweek before the portal closed. I let out a sigh as I felt a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders, but the inside of my chest still ached. I suddenly felt my scythe and cloak disappearing, and I was now wearing normal clothes. Realizing what was going on, I put on a smile, walked over to the gong, and banged on it one last time.

“...Hello Craig.”

I smiled, “hey V.”

“You did very well, and the higher ups have finally made their decision. Congratulations, you’re going to Heaven,” V said.

I nodded, “that’s great,” I said.

“I’m very happy for you, Craig...and I’m sorry for never giving you a straight answer. If I did...maybe you would have left sooner,” V said.

I shook my head, “this was a learning experience, V, and the results wouldn’t have been the same if I knew much sooner. So thank you for being vague and never giving it to me straight. I wouldn’t have met Tweek again if I found out much sooner,” I said.

“....Will be okay? Souls are very emotional you know.”

I chuckled, “I know...but I know it’s time for me to go,” I said, “...and you know what...as annoying as you were these past few years...I think I’m going to miss you.”

If I could see V, I’m sure they’d be smiling right now, “good luck, Craig. I’ll always remember you.”

“...Me too,” I said.

Suddenly, I heard something next to me and turned around. I noticed a door was being made on one of the walls. The door soon opened, and I saw a bright light coming from the door. I felt my body tensed, I became nervous, yet excited at the same time. I let out a sigh, smiled to myself and looked around my little room that I was so used to for all these years. I was going to miss it, but it’s time that I move on.

“....Goodbye.” I said before walking towards the door.

* * *

It was loud today, very loud, but I enjoyed the noise in my room since I didn’t like it when things are too quiet. I smiled as I saw Clyde getting excited while holding up Stripe, Token trying to take Stripe from Clyde since he was getting worried, and Jimmy just laughing along. I chuckled as I quickly snatched Stripe from Clyde’s hand and held him close to my chest, gently petting him on the back.

“Enough, you’re going to stress him out,” I said as I carefully placed Stripe back in his cage, “now are we going or what? I’m getting hungry you know,” I said.

“You know Tweek, I feel like Stripe here needs a lady friend. I remember Craig once telling me that guinea pigs are social creatures and prefer to live with another guinea pig,” Clyde said.

I rolled my eyes, “even though I am planning on getting Stripe a friend when I’m not around to play with him, I’m not going to risk having Stripe become a baby daddy,” I chuckled.

“You’re no fun,” Clyde pouted.

“Enough, let’s get going. I heard they’re serving this tasty milkshake for a limited time, and I don’t want the lines to be long,” Token said.

“L-let’s g-g-get going, boys,” Jimmy said.

We all quickly left my house and started making our way to the restaurant. However, the moment we were outside, I remembered something.

“Crap, nearly forgot. You guys go ahead and I’ll meet you at the restaurant, and if I take too long, Token, be sure to order my food, or save my spot if you’re still in line,” I said.

“Where are you going again?” Clyde asked.

I smiled, “I promised someone that I'd visit them everyday. Don’t worry, it’ll be a quick visit, so I won’t be long. Now go before the line gets long,” I said.

“Alright, just get to the restaurant quick, I won’t be able to stop Clyde from drinking your milkshake since we both know he’d do it,” Token said.

“No I wouldn’t!”

“Y-you would,” Jimmy chuckled.

“Screw you guys!” Clyde pouted and walked off.

I chuckled and waved them off. I then turned to the other direction and started making my way to the graveyard. Once I reached the graveyard, I walked up to one of the tombstones that were there and smiled. I sat down on the ground and looked at the gravestone.

“Hey Craig, it’s me. I’m here again. Sorry for not arriving at our scheduled meet up today, I nearly forgot, but hey, I’m here now,” I smiled. I stared at the gravestone and smiled as I read the name that was written on it. I then looked up at the sky and let out a sigh, “it’s been awhile since you left, huh? I’m still not sure if you can hear me...but...I’ll believe you are listening since you promised me you’d be listening to me everytime I visit, so...I just want to say that...I miss you...and I love you. I hope you’re doing okay up there.”

I felt the wind picking up a bit and hitting my face. I froze as I felt the wind and smiled, seeing that it might possibly be a sign from him.

“You miss me too, huh? Well don’t worry...I’ll try my best to see you everyday, so you better promise that you’ll watch over me everyday yourself,” I said. I chuckled as I felt my heart beating fast, and as the wind started blowing towards my face, I thought I could hear three words in my ears.

“I love you.”

I stared at the gravestone and continued to talk, “I’ll probably have to keep this talk short today since I promised the guys I’d hang with them. Oh, speaking of the guys, you won’t believe what Clyde did the other day, you’re going to laugh...or at least judge Clyde harshly. Ha ha ha.”

No matter where Craig is, I’ll always be looking forward to meeting him again, and I know Craig will be waiting for me to see him one day. So I’ll see you soon, Craig.

**_The End._ **


End file.
